


Destinos entrelaçados

by Minseokchild



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minseokchild/pseuds/Minseokchild
Summary: Ninguém nos quatro mares e oito planícies sabia que as ações e sentimentos de um deus supremo poderia afetar a vida de seus descendentes no reino mortal. Apesar do profundo ódio que o deus da guerra e o deus casamenteiro nutriam um pelo o outro, eles  teriam que trabalhar juntos para impedir o começo de uma guerra no reino mortal.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao &; Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 36
Kudos: 19
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: #102
> 
> Eu gostaria de agradecer muito a minha beta pelo trabalho incrível que ela fez, e também a todos que me apoiaram nas mil vezes em que pensei em desistir desse plot. Essa é a primeira vez em que eu escrevo algo que não seja uma one shot, e eu estou muito ansiosa e apavorada em relação a isso. As musicas da playlist foram as que fizeram a minha escrita fluir até o final, algumas lembram o cenário em que a historia se passa e outras tem ligação com certos acontecimentos. Eu realmente espero que vocês gostem dessa fanfic e da playlist, e se por acaso não gostarem eu peço por favor para que peguem leve porque eu choro lendo os comentários kkkk. 
> 
> Tenham uma boa leitura!
> 
> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5i0gwIyjNPMVx3X0jrybcv?si=1LjKM_T4SqCj-usiWUlVtA)

Deitado no topo do monte Lianlong sentindo todo o seu corpo sendo envolto pela gélida brisa daquela noite, Junmyeon observava calmamente as estrelas enquanto contava uma lenda sobre aquele lugar e afagava os longos cabelos negros de Yixing que estava deitado sobre o seu peito. Um raro momento de paz que deveria ser apreciado a cada segundo, já que seus últimos dias foram exaustivos e estressantes.

Se esconder do exército de uma das maiores seitas era uma tarefa difícil e necessitava de grande cautela, o inimigo poderia estar onde menos esperava, mesmo sabendo que não poderiam ficar em qualquer lugar não puderam se deixar levar pelo cansaço. 

Junmyeon cochilou por apenas alguns minutos, agora de olhos abertos ele se via cercado pelo exército da seita Kim de QianHua. O jovem não se importava em lutar até a morte, contanto que seu amado estivesse bem. Os dois garotos desembainharam suas espadas e ficaram de costas um para outro, Junmyeon pode ouvir Yixing dizer que ficaria tudo bem e que o amava, aquilo não era para ser uma despedida **,** mas o fim daquela batalha era imprevisível.


	2. Chapter 2

Nos quatro cantos do grande salão todos estavam agitados, era o dia do grande banquete em comemoração ao supremo imperador celestial Yu Jun. Os imortais adentravam no local cumprimentando-se com devido respeito. Risadas e conversas poderiam ser ouvidos em todo o salão. Com a chegada do deus casamenteiro Soo, seguida da entrega por ele feita, de alguns pedaços do seu fio entrelaçador de destinos, todos se agitaram ainda mais. O fio entrelaçador de destinos era o nome da grande fita que o antigo deus supremo do amor e do casamento Xia LaoYue carregava consigo; e, quando repartida em dois pedaços e amarrada no tornozelo de alguém, as duas pessoas estariam destinadas a ficar juntas.

— Todo esse alvoroço por um mísero pedaço de fita velha? — disse o deus da guerra, fazendo com que todos se calassem, pois sabiam onde aquilo iria dar. 

Em quase todos os banquetes anuais e reuniões ambos discutiam. Em algumas vezes as discussões acabavam em lutas. Os dois deuses só comportavam-se com a presença de seus mestres — o deus supremo Xia LaoYue e o deus supremo Zhai Ouyang antigo deus da guerra que ao se aposentar passou o seu título para Kim Jongin —, por respeito ou talvez por medo de envergonhar-los Kyungsoo e Jongin não trocavam nem olhares na presença deles.

  
  


— Fita velha? Por acaso o general Kim está com inveja por não ter ganhado uma? 

— Inveja de você? Eu teria é vergonha de ter cultivado por anos e ter ascendido como deus casamenteiro. — O desdém era claro em suas palavras. — Até meu primo mais inútil tem feitos mais dignos de ascenção do que você.

— Oh! Sim, sim. Massacrar cidades inteiras não poupando nem mesmo as crianças é algo muito digno, não é mesmo?

— Como ousa? — O general kim desembainhou metade de sua espada. 

Doh se aproximou cerrando os seus punhos ficando a cinco passos de distância do outro deus, ele sentia uma grande vontade de socar o lindo rosto de Jongin, porém, era um evento importante e seu mestre poderia aparecer a qualquer momento. Kyungsoo foi o único discípulo de Xia LaoYue, ele não poderia constranger alguém que dedicou milhares de anos para ensiná-lo.

— Eu sou apenas um deus casamenteiro, não ousaria estragar a celebração de aniversário do nosso supremo imperador. — Kyungsoo se virou para o homem de longos cabelos brancos sentado no trono de jade e curvou-se. — Ainda mais discutindo com uma pessoa tão insignificante. 

— Seu … 

Yu Jun só precisou levantar a mão direita para fazer com que Jongin engolisse as suas palavras e devolver a espada novamente a bainha, enquanto deuses e imortais murmuravam sobre o ocorrido, não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia e parecia estar bem longe de ser a última. 

  
  


— Já chega. — Todos do salão se calaram. — Hoje é meu aniversário e como de costume eu sempre presenteio todos os deuses.

— Majestade é muito bondosa — todos disseram em uníssono e se curvaram.

— Para os que não receberam o presente essa manhã eu peço que fique para após o banquete.

Deuses e imortais se entreolharam e começaram a fofocar sobre quem eles achavam que não tinha ganhado os presentes de Yu Jun. Jongin era o único que permanecia sem companhia. Enquanto bebia seu vinho, pode ouvir diversos deuses diferentes dizendo que essa pessoa era ele. Apesar de se sentir extremamente irritado com a situação, o deus da guerra permaneceu em silêncio. 

— Ei, deus da água. — Kyungsoo acenou. — Quem você acha que não ganhou os presentes?

— Eu ganhei o meu, e quanto a você?

— Eu estava no reino mortal, não sei se recebi algo.

— Por que não vai perguntar ao supremo imperador? Ele não vai repreendê-lo por isso.

Mesmo estando longe um do outro, os dois deuses trocavam farpas apenas com o olhar. Aparentemente a qualquer momento eles iriam pular e enforcar um ao outro e, por ter acordado de bom humor o deus casamenteiro resolveu não se meter em confusões naquele dia.

— Como você é um deus muito ocupado eu não espero que saiba sobre os novos boatos — disse o deus da água, também conhecido como Huang Zitao.

— Boatos? Sobre quem?

— Surgiram boatos de que o deus do fogo estava tendo um caso com uma deusa floral.

— Mentira! — Apesar de saber que o deus do fogo nunca foi um deus honrável e que possuía diversos bastardos no reino mortal, mas um caso com outra deusa era algo chocante, ainda mais por ele ser casado com a deusa do vento, todos sabiam que o temperamento dela era pior do que o do deus da guerra. — E a esposa dele sabe?

— Com tantas fofocas é impossível não saber.

— Do jeito que a deusa do vento é eu não quero estar por perto se esse caso for realmente verdadeiro.

  
  


O decorrer do banquete foi agradável, com muita música e belas apresentações de dança, tudo foi extremamente perfeito, digno do supremo imperador celestial. Quando todos já haviam ido embora, o deus casamenteiro foi a procura de Yu Jun no intuito de lhe fazer uma pergunta. Para a sua surpresa, o deus da guerra estava lá tomando chá com o supremo imperador.

— Majestade — disse, se curvando em seguida.

O imperador estava sentado em seu trono com uma expressão serena. Uma leve brisa bagunçava ligeiramente os seus cabelos. Mesmo sendo mais velho do que grande parte dos deuses, Yu Jun possuía a aparência de um jovem de vinte anos. 

— Agora que os dois estão aqui, podemos conversar. O assunto é a desavença que ambos cultivam há milhares de anos. — Os dois deuses se entreolharam. — Não sei o motivo, acho que ninguém nos quatro mares e oito planícies também saiba. A única certeza é que isso deve acabar.

— Perdoe a minha insolência, vossa majestade, mas não acho que isso possa ser resolvido de forma rápida. — O deus da guerra se curvou.

— Recentemente eu recebi algumas notícias que percorrem no reino mortal, a mais famosa é que as duas maiores seitas estão quase entrando em guerra. Vocês fazem ideia de quais sejam?

— Por favor me esclareça. — O deus casamenteiro se curvou. 

— As seitas Kim de QianHua e Doh de MingYue estão a beira de uma grande guerra. Durante esses milhares de anos, assim como entre vocês, o ódio entre as seitas cresceu.

Há milhares de anos atrás as seitas Doh de MingYue e Kim de QianHua travaram diversas batalhas disputando território. As duas seitas continham os maiores exércitos, muitas vidas foram perdidas, e a miséria se fez presente. A seita Kim nunca se conformou em perder o domínio de MingYue, desde então as duas seitas se odeiam profundamente.

— Majestade, caso a guerra seja inevitável, permita-me lutar ao lado do meu povo. — Jongin se curvou.

— Majestade, eu também quero lutar, apesar de todos os meus entes queridos já terem partido eu não quero que inocentes sejam massacrados novamente.

Yu Jun ainda permanecia sereno diante de tanta euforia em sua frente, ele continuou tomando o seu chá.

— A solução de tudo são os seus filhos. Li Hua me disse que já tinha escrito o destino dos dois, mas eles precisam evitar que outra guerra aconteça. Caso não consigam, as perdas seriam inestimáveis tanto para ou mortais, quanto para os dois.

— Como isso seria possível? — perguntou Kyungsoo — Meu filho é um mero cultivador na seita Doh, como ele iria impedir uma guerra? — O deus casamenteiro conhecia muito bem o seu filho, sabia que ele era corajoso e faria de tudo para proteger a sua seita, e isso o assustava. 

— O seu filho é um bom cultivador, todos o respeitam. O filho do general Kim foi criado pelo atual líder da seita Kim. Ele também é muito respeitado. Li Hua me disse que o destino de ambos irão se cruzar em breve, e essa é chance de vocês. Jongin, envie um sonho para o seu filho dizendo quem ele é e o que deve fazer.

— Sim, majestade. — Ele se curvou.

— Mesmo sendo contra as regras, eu sei que você sempre vai ao reino mortal visitar o seu filho.

Muitos deuses tinham filhos com mortais, em alguns casos as crianças não recebiam a imortalidade de seus pais. No entanto, Algumas divindade desejavam levar seus filhos para o céu celestial; contudo, uma criança mortal não teria uma vida tão longa comparado a de um imortal. A solução para isso era a entidade ceder parte de sua essência imortal. Esse ato possui diversos riscos, em alguns casos o deus e a criança não sobrevivam e, antes de entregar o posto de supremo imperador para Yu Jun, o pai celestial criou uma lei em que os deuses não poderiam ter contato com os seus filhos, porém poderia haver exceções. 

— Me perdoe, majestade, eu só comecei a vê-lo depois que a mãe dele faleceu. — Kyungsoo ajoelhou-se e se curvou. Aquela não era a primeira vez que ele mentia para Yu Jun, entretanto a situação agora não envolvia apenas a vida dele, sua mentira poderia colocar seu filho em risco.

— Levante-se. Eu sei disso, mas discutiremos esse assunto outra hora. Procurem Li Hua, ela vai orientar vocês. Se retirem.

Jongin e Kyungsoo saíram do palácio de jade juntos e foram ao encontro de Li Hua. Ambos mantinham passos calmos e, apesar da preocupação em seus corações, nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra, até porque não conseguiam ficar no mesmo ambiente sem tudo acabar em discussão ou em uma luta. Se alguém os visse juntos acharia que aquilo era um delírio.

— Então — Kyungsoo começou a falar —, eu não sabia que você tinha um filho no reino mortal.

— Só o Yu Jun e a Li Hua sabem.

— A mãe dele é mortal?

— Esses milhares de anos fizeram você ficar mais burro. Se a mãe dele fosse uma deusa você acha que eu o deixaria no reino mortal? 

— Quer dizer que o temível deus da guerra se apaixonou por uma mortal? 

O general Kim ficou em silêncio por um tempo, Kyungsoo pensou que suas palavras soaram irônicas mesmo que essa não tenha sido a sua intenção.

— Eu me machuquei em uma batalha e quase morri, ela cuidou de mim sem ao menos saber quem eu era então eu perguntei o que ela desejava. Ela era sozinha e queria um filho, foi uma dívida que eu devia a ela.

A batalha de Bai MengQi foi uma das poucas em que o céu celestial interferiu e também foi uma das raras vezes em que Jongin saiu ferido. Por estar muito fraco o deus não conseguiu voltar para o céu e ficou em uma pequena cabana que pela aparência devia estar abandonada, uma dama cuidou dele durante meses sem ao menos perguntar o seu nome, quando a entidade obteve forças para conseguir voltar para o céu, ele disse quem era e quis pagar a sua dívida com a mortal. Por ser sozinha a moça lhe pediu um filho e o deus concedeu. Jongin voltou algumas vezes para visitá-la, mesmo a criança sendo o pagamento de uma dívida ele possuía compaixão pela moça e também não poderia ignorar o fato de que agora era pai. 

Antes de poder dizer alguma coisa, ambos avistaram a residência de Li Hua. Não era um lugar luxuoso como os de outros deuses, ela era uma deusa simples. O local parecia com uma graciosa casa do reino mortal. As flores e folhas das árvores dançavam com o forte vento. Logo a frente uma bela dama com vestes azuis estava parada no meio de uma ponte que dividia o pequeno lago em seu quintal observando o céu.

— Essa noite o senhor das estrelas fez um ótimo trabalho, vocês não acham? — Ela se virou para os dois deuses que se curvaram. — Eu sabia que um dia vocês viriam, mais cedo ou mais tarde. 

— Li Hua, já que sabe o motivo da nossa visita, por que não nos diz o que devemos fazer?

— Kim Jongin, sempre tão direto.Vamos entrar, vou mostrá-los o livro do destino.

O livro do destino, era onde Li Hua escrevia sobre a vida de cada humano, nenhum deus além dela poderia ler o que estava escrito, nem mesmo Yu Jun. Somente ela havia o direito de mudar o curso da vida de um humano, caso outro deus tentasse as punições eram severas. A deusa do destino continha uma dívida pendente com o deus da guerra, em sua última visita para o reino mortal ela perdeu o seu livro, como não poderia pedir ajuda de mais ninguém, sendo assim a deusa recorreu ao seu velho amigo. Por ter uma dívida ela permitiu que ambos os deuses olhasse o seu livro. 

Jongin manteve a sua postura com seu rosto imutável, apesar de não parecer nenhum pouco preocupado com o que aconteceria, porém seu coração estava inquieto e seus pensamentos também. Kyungsoo não pôde evitar pensar em quão boa escritora Li Hua era, tudo o que ela havia escrito daria uma boa peça teatral dramática e aquilo era preocupante, ele temia pela vida de seus filhos caso não pudessem parar as duas seitas. O deus casamenteiro já tinha presenciado os horrores da guerra, mesmo após milhares de anos ele não conseguia esquecer as atrocidades que viu. Kyungsoo não desejava o mesmo para os seus filhos.

— Agora que sabem de tudo, se quiserem, podem ir para o mundo mortal para acompanhar tudo de perto, mas em circunstância alguma vocês devem interferir. 

Uma das regras do céu celestial é que nenhum imortal deve ferir um mortal, as consequências disso eram graves punições. Interferir em suas vidas nunca foi um problema mas em alguns casos precisavam ser evitados.

— Eu não acho que deveria, não sei nem se meu filho vai acreditar no sonho que enviarei para ele — disse Jongin.

— O imortal que você colocou para cuidar dele já contou toda a verdade, foi isso que o motivou a ser um dos melhores cultivadores. — Ela colocou o livro junto de uma pilha de pergaminhos de bambu. — Quase me esqueci, no mundo mortal vocês vão ter que ficar juntos para evitarem problemas.

— Juntos? Nem morto. — Jongin revirou os olhos.

— Acho melhor ficar no céu celestial mesmo, eu cuido de tudo no mundo mortal.

— Do jeito que você é idiota vai acabar estragando tudo no momento em que chegar, é melhor você ficar e eu ir.

— General Kim, eu conheço o reino mortal com a palma da minha mão, eu nunca causaria problemas. Não posso dizer o mesmo de você.

— Está bem, já chega! — Li Hua bateu com a mão na mesa chamando a atenção dos dois. — Quando amanhecer os dois vão para o reino mortal, juntos!

Li Hua estava farta de todas aquelas brigas, desde o dia em que os dois viraram deuses o céu celestial não teve um único dia de paz, não negaria que sentia falta de quando eles eram apenas imortais discípulos de grandes deuses, pois ambos ao menos fingiam educação e não incomodavam todos com as discussões. 

Na manhã seguinte os dois deuses se encontraram no lugar combinado: aos pés do monte Bailong. Havia uma lenda no mundo mortal que dizia que o monte era divisa do reino celestial do mortal, mas a verdade era que aquele era apenas um local comum. Algumas pessoas até cultivavam em isolamento naquele monte, porém, nada perto de ser algo celestial. Após discutirem por alguns minutos, ambos decidiram esperar a chegada do filho de Jongin em MingYue. Segundo o livro de Li Hua isso aconteceria em dois dias.

— O seu filho chega em dois dias, mas o meu vive em MingYue, nós poderíamos fazer uma visita.

— Nós? Você quer ver o seu filho, não eu.

— Li Hua disse que deveríamos ficar juntos, você não pode ser menos irritante pelo menos por um dia? — Kyungsoo bateu com o leque no braço do homem ao seu lado. — Esqueça, vamos procurar um lugar para ficar.

A procura por uma pousada estava sendo exaustiva até mesmo para dois deuses, desde a época que ascenderam essa era a primeira vez em que passavam tanto tempo juntos. Jongin estava acostumado a estar sozinho e ter a companhia de alguém era extremamente irritante, ainda mais alguém como Kyungsoo.

— Será que nessa pousada vai ter lugares sobrando? — Kyungsoo perguntou — Tomara que sim, meus pés estão doendo.

— Os meus ouvidos estão doendo, você não consegue ficar sem falar? Que irritante.

— E você não consegue ser legal por um dia? Idiota.

— O que disse? — Jongin o segurou pela gola de sua roupa.

— E-eu disse que mais a frente tem outra pousada. — Kyungsoo sorriu. 

Naquela época do ano a cidade de MingYue fica lotada de visitantes, todos queriam apreciar a beleza que o festival das lanternas tinha a oferecer. Muitos jovens, casais e até famílias inteiras vinham apreciar e escrever seus pedidos nas lanternas. Eles diziam que depois de escrever o seu pedido e lançar a lanterna aos céus os deuses as leriam e concediam os seus desejos. A lenda não era verdadeira, mas também não era uma completa mentira. Alguns deuses realizavam desejos que estavam ao seu alcance, outros nem se preocupavam em se importar. Desde a sua ascensão, Kyungsoo concedeu todos os pedidos que foram feitos a ele e alguns outros que ainda estavam ao seu alcance. 

— Com licença, senhor, poderia me dizer se aqui tem dois quartos disponíveis? 

— Temos somente um, o lugar é grande, vocês podem dividir.

— Nem pensar, vamos para outro lugar. — Jongin se virou para sair do lugar.

— Meus senhores, sinto dizer mas, se me permitem, não acho que vão encontrar outro lugar, não sei se sabem, mas faltam dois dias para o festival das lanternas. Pessoas do mundo todo vieram apreciar, me arrisco a dizer que esse é o último quarto vazio da cidade.

Kyungsoo esboçou um sorriso cativante que demonstrava um leve desespero, no caso de Jongin não colaborar eles iriam acabar dormindo na rua. se alguém no céu ficasse sabendo disso ele seria alvo de chacota por milhares de anos.

— Tudo bem, nos leve até o quarto.

Mesmo demonstrando toda a sua insatisfação em dividir o lugar, Jongin sabia que aquela era a sua única opção. A última vez em que dividiu um quarto com alguém foi antes de sua ascensão, e o ato de dividir propriamente dito não era o problema, o problema era com quem ele dividiria. Não seria a primeira vez que dormiria com Kyungsoo, porém as circunstâncias eram diferentes agora e os sentimentos também. 

O local era um lugar simples mas muito limpo e aconchegante. O quarto era realmente grande e, se quisessem, poderiam até ficar cada um em um canto e ignorar o outro pelo resto da estadia.

— Se estiver com fome eu posso te levar no melhor restaurante daqui, também tem uma casa de chá que conta boas histórias, eu sempre vou lá. 

— Você pode calar a boca? Li Hua falou para ficarmos juntos e não para sermos amigos.

— Eu só estava tentando ajudar. Eu consegui esse lugar para dormirmos. Se quiser algo se vire sozinho. — Ele caminhou até a porta do quarto e se virou para olhar para o homem que estava sentado servindo se um pouco de chá. — Adeus, Kim Jongin.

Em um piscar de olhos o deus desapareceu em uma pequena nuvem de fumaça. Os mortais sempre diziam que atrair a fúria de um deus era algo desastroso, entretanto, isso não era verdade. No caso de Kyungsoo, ele apenas bebia um pouco de chá ou visitava o seu filho, e dessa vez não seria diferente. 

A seita Doh era um exemplo de ensino e pelo fato de ser um cultivador externo o filho de Kyungsoo tinha que estudar em dobro para conseguir acompanhar os melhores cultivadores de sua seita, seu únicos horários vagos eram durante o almoço e depois do jantar, o deus casamenteiro sabia exatamente em quando aparecer. O deus havia se teleportado para uma ruas que tinha pouco movimento naquele horário do dia, ele não poderia correr o risco de um mortal o ver aparecendo do nada. Depois de alguns minutos caminhando chegou em um pequeno restaurante perto do templo Lianlong onde o seu filho estava. Kyungsoo subiu as escadas e sentou em uma mesa afastado dos outros e ficou à espera de seu filho.

— Ele é tão irritante, não custava nada agradecer pelo quarto, se não fosse por mim nós dois iriamos dormir na rua. 

— Se continuar falando sozinho as pessoas vão achar que o senhor é louco.

— Ah! Não vi você chegando, que bom que está aqui, sente-se.

— Eu escutei o que disse, sobre quem o senhor estava falando?

— O ser mais irritante do céu celestial, Kim Jongin — ele disse, enquanto revirava os olhos. — Conseguimos um quarto em uma pousada mas infelizmente vamos ter que dividir. Dormir na rua seria bem melhor do que ter que ficar duas noite no mesmo ambiente que ele.

— Pai, o senhor sabe que eu nunca o deixaria dormir na rua, beba mais um pouco de chá, fique calmo. — O garoto de longos cabelos pretos colocou um pouco de chá numa pena xícara de cerâmica. 

— Como eu vou me acalmar se ele vai estar lá quando eu voltar? — Kyungsoo bateu com seu leque sobre a mesa. — Tive uma ideia, Junmyeon, essa noite eu vou dormir com você.

— Pai, eu divido o meu quarto com um outro garoto.

— Ah! Os céus realmente me odeiam — Kyungsoo falou, logo após beber um pouco de seu chá. — Se eu fosse um cultivador as coisas seriam mais fáceis — disse e então, o deus encarou o seu filho por alguns segundos. —, Junmyeon você é um sábio!

— Eu não disse nada, como eu poderia ser um sábio? 

Junmyeon estava confuso com as palavras de seu pai, mas sabia que quando ele agia assim era porque tinha pensado em algo. Algumas de suas ideias eram boas e outras nem tanto, ele ainda se lembrava da dor de estômago que teve por causa da ideia de seu pai de fazer vinho, ou dá vez em que levou algumas chicotadas porque Kyungsoo queimou uma parte dos dormitórios enquanto faziam lanternas.

— E se eu me vestir como um cultivador? — Ele sorriu.

Depois de alguns minutos procurando, Junmyeon achou algumas de suas roupas que serviriam em seu pai. Ao se olhar no grande espelho de bronze o deus casamenteiro sorriu, ele estava exatamente como era antes de ascender. Kyungsoo sentia falta de seus pais, dos seus irmãos e dos seus amigos, vestir aquelas roupas não era mais a mesma coisa. 

Durante a sua caminhada, o deus andou por toda a cidade, viu algumas peças de teatro, ouviu histórias enquanto descansava em uma casa de chá, comprou alguns livros e até juntou alguns casais que estavam destinados. Ao voltar para a pousada, Kyungsoo se deparou com uma casa de vinho que não tinha notado antes. ele comprou alguns jarros de vinho, em seus pensamentos seria mais fácil aturar Jongin se estivesse bêbado. Da mesma forma em que desapareceu, ele voltou para aquele quarto da pousada, envolto por uma pequena nuvem de fumaça.

— Eu trouxe vinho — Kyungsoo anunciou antes de colocar os jarros sobre a mesa. — Também trouxe comida, porque eu tenho certeza que você não saiu daqui o dia todo.

O general Kim estava sentado ao lado da janela observando as estrelas daquele início de noite, ele não achou que o deus casamenteiro fosse voltar e ainda trazendo vinho. Isso tudo só poderia ser uma armadilha.

— O que você está tramando? — Jongin se virou, ele ficou surpreso por vê lo com aquelas roupas, a quais traziam muitas lembranças e algumas eram dolorosas demais para lembrar. — E por que está vestido assim?

— É a roupa da minha seita, eu senti falta de vestir algo que não fosse branco e fitas vermelhas, e eu não estou tramando nada, só estou sendo gentil.

— Eu te conheço Kyungsoo, você não é gentil, você é uma víbora esperando o melhor momento para atacar.

— Eu sou gentil, você que não é, por isso está sempre sozinho e sem amigos. Você é arrogante e presunçoso, ninguém gosta verdadeiramente de você todos só fingem por terem medo.

— Eu estou sempre sozinho mas não vejo mal nisso, e você é só um deus casamenteiro, você acha que as pessoas estão a sua volta por gostarem de você? Você é irritante. — Jongin revirou os olhos.

— Só um deus casamenteiro? Eu faço relacionamentos quase impossíveis darem certo e eles duram para sempre. — O deus casamenteiro deu alguns passos se aproximando do outro. — você só destrói tudo o que toca, o que tem de tão virtuoso em ir para guerra e ceifar milhares de vidas?

— Ah, mas é claro, você faz relacionamentos darem certo mas nem ao menos é casado, e os seus relacionamentos não duram nem metade de uma vida.

Com certeza toda a pousada ouviu aquela discussão. Pelo volume das duas vozes era possível que a rua inteira tivesse ouvido. Os deuses estavam a meio braço de distância, ambos se encaravam com com fúria nos olhos, qualquer movimento ou palavra a mais poderia iniciar uma luta. Essa situação não era diferente das brigas que tiveram no céu celestial, mas as lutas que tiveram sempre foram intensas, com a raiva que estavam um simples luta poderia destruir toda a cidade. 

— Você tem razão — Kyungsoo admitiu, causando uma surpresa em Jongin ao saber que, ele concordava que estava certo. — Eu não sei fazer meus relacionamentos darem certo, apesar de ter tido apenas um em toda a minha vida — Ele abriu uma das jarras de vinho e bebeu um pouco. — Eu agradeço aos céus todos os dias por não termos nos casado.

Mesmo sendo um caso de milhares de anos atrás, o deus casamenteiro ainda se sentia machucado com tudo o que aconteceu. Lembrava-se claramente de todos os momentos em que estiveram juntos, dos bons e ruins. Os mortais costumam dizer que o tempo cura todas as feridas, Kyungsoo era a prova de que isso era uma grande mentira, após tanto tempo ele nem ao menos conseguiu esquecê-lo. 

**[. . .]**

A seita Kim de QianHua era conhecida por ser uma seita de guerreiros, todos eram fortes e aptos para lutarem. Desde crianças eles recebiam treinamentos especiais, apesar da cultivação ser introduzida nas crianças a partir dos cinco anos era possível ver uma criança de dez anos lutar melhor do que um adulto de qualquer outra seita. Por ser adotado e possuir um sobrenome que era considerado amaldiçoado, Zhang Yixing nunca foi aceito pelos membros da seita, alguns fingiam educação por ele ser filho adotivo do líder da seita, outros nem se davam o trabalho de fingir. Anos atrás boatos que o último líder da seita Zhang tinha ligação com um demônio que havia a forma de uma cobra percorreu todos os cantos dos quatro mares e oito planícies, chegando até mesmo no céu celestial. Todos esses boatos eram verdadeiros, o demônio possuiu o corpo do líder Zhang iniciando uma guerra, o céu celestial enviou o deus da guerra para interferir pois era uma guerra entre mortais e demônios. Com a vitória dos mortais os remanescentes do clã Zhang caíram em desgraça, mesmo tendo nascido depois do fim da guerra, Yixing ainda sofria o desprezo pelas ações de seus antepassados. A única pessoa que o tratava bem sem ser da sua família era Wu Yifan, seu único amigo, eles sempre estavam juntos em caçadas noturnas, treinamento, estudos e viagens. Yifan era dez anos mais velho que seu amigo, se conheceram após Yixing ficar órfão. Antes de Zhang ser adotado pelo líder da seita Kim, também conhecido como Kim Nayin, Wu cuidou dele como se fosse seu irmão mais velho e quando foi levado para a residência do líder Kim Nayin ele implorou para que Yifan fosse junto. Desde então eles são inseparáveis. 

— Hoje mais cedo eu ouvi boatos sobre um fantasma na cidade de FengHuo — Yifan disse após atirar uma flecha no centro do alvo em sua frente. — Você acha que seus irmãos irão para lá?

— Não acho que meu pai permitiria, na última caçada Nanqin quase morreu afogada. — Yixing disparou uma flecha que também acertou o centro do alvo. 

Seu pai nunca iria esquecer do dia que sua irmã quase morreu afogada, se distraíram por alguns segundos e ela foi caiu no lago, se não fosse for Yifan ela teria sido puxada até o fundo do lago por aquele demônio aquático. Esse acontecimento tinha sido há dois meses porém Yixing e seus irmãos ainda estavam proibidos de sair para caçadas noturnas novamente. Nanqin era a única menina de três filhos homens, por isso Kim Nayin possuía um apreço muito grande por sua filha, se algo acontecesse com ela nem os céus conseguiriam evitar a fúria do líder da seita.

— Mas em todos os aniversários você e seus irmão sempre saem para uma caçada, e o seu é daqui alguns dias. — Yifan colocou uma flecha em seu arco. — Está virando um homem, parabéns. — Ambos riram. — Tenho certeza que o tio Kim vai deixá-lo ir, só tem que falar com ele **.**

O clã da seita Kim tinha uma tradição de saírem para uma caçada noturna comemorar o aniversário de alguém. As outras seitas desprezavam esse costume, pois fazer festa extravagantes que poderiam durar semanas parecia mais divertido do que sair para caçar fantasmas, monstros e demônios. Depois que foi acolhido por Kim Nayin, Yixing sempre saiu para caçar com seus irmãos adotivos em seus aniversários, mesmo não tendo o sangue dos Kim ele era tratado com igualdade pelo líder e sua família. Yifan estava certo em dizer que Nayin permitiria a caçada, o líder tinha medo de parecer injusto com Yixing pelo fato de não ser o seu verdadeiro pai, então ele o deixava fazer tudo o que tinha vontade. 

Os dois passaram o resto da tarde se preparando para a viagem, Zhang não sabia o que havia de diferente naquela caçada, mas se sentia cada vez mais ansioso sempre que pensava sobre ela. Após caminhar por alguns minutos Yixing se sentou debaixo de um grande pessegueiro que ficava fora da residência dos Kim. A lua cheia refletia no lago que estava levemente agitado pelas pequenas folhas que caiam na água, o garoto deitou-se sobre o tronco da árvore. O leve vento deixava os seus longos cabelos negros vagamente desgrenhados, Yixing respirou fundo e tentou gravar em sua memória cada detalhe daquela noite. De alguma forma ele sentia que seria difícil ter uma noite tranquila como aquela novamente. 

Depois de selarem os seus cavalos, um pequeno grupo de cultivadores partiu com os primeiros raios de sol da manhã seguinte em direção a cidade de FengHuo. Enquanto passavam por cidades vizinhas os boatos sobre o tal fantasma se intensificaram, por estarem um dia e meio de distância do seu destino, eles tiveram que fazer uma pausa _até_ acharem um lugar para descansar.

— Eu ouvi dizer que pelo menos umas dez pessoas desapareceram em FengHuo, e todos estão culpando o fantasma — disse um jovem de vestes vermelhas que estava sentado em uma das mesas da entrada da pousada. 

— Também ouvi isso, por que ninguém apareceu ainda para ajudar? — respondeu o outro rapaz que o acompanhava.

Yifan ficou preocupado, se os desaparecimentos fossem confirmados então o fantasma era mais forte do que eles esperavam. O fato dos filhos do líder da seita estarem com eles deixavam as coisas mais tensas, se algo desse errado e algo acontecesse com eles, ninguém seria poupado de uma punição. 

— Não sabemos nada sobre isso, e se for um fantasma aquático? Papai vai arrancar as nossas cabeças — disse Siheng, o irmão de Yixing. 

— Vamos avaliar a situação, se for algo muito perigoso vocês podem voltar — Yifan bebeu um pouco de seu chá.

— Sim, se for algo muito perigoso Siheng e Siming vocês voltam com a Nanqin — disse Yixing — Eu sei que ninguém quer perder uma caça, mas os três são filhos do líder da seita. Nada pode acontecer com vocês.

— Você é nosso irmão — Siming argumentou —, Também é filho do líder da seita e se algo acontecer com você?

Logo que foi adotado Yixing ouviu muitas pessoas o dizendo para ele saber qual era o seu lugar. Por muito tempo ignorou esses comentários, mas quando Nanqin se afogou em sua última caçada muitos cultivadores o culparam pelo ocorrido. O líder Nayin não acreditou que a culpa fosse de Zhang, porém muitos cultivadores pediram por uma punição pelo ocorrido alegando que se outro cultivador estivesse liderando a caça o líder Nayin não teria incertezas quanto a punição. Enquanto era punido por algo que ele não teve como evitar, Yixing percebeu que nunca seria como os seus três irmãos, querendo ou não o sangue valia bem mais do que qualquer outra coisa. 

A cidade de FengHuo era pequena comparada com MingYue, os moradores do local eram muito receptivos e ficaram felizes com a chegada dos novos visitantes. Desde que os boatos sobre o fantasma surgiram e em seguida os desaparecimentos, muitos viajantes temiam passar por lá. Depois de conversarem com algumas pessoas, eles descobriram que todos os desaparecimentos ocorreram durante a noite na floresta que ficava próximo ao final da cidade. Os cultivadores da seita Kim ficaram na única casa de chá que havia no local e esperaram a noite chegar para tentarem achar o fantasma. 

A escuridão da noite deixava a floresta cada vez mais sombria, nem mesmo os animais faziam barulho, era como se alguma coisa estivesse os observando prestes a atacar. A cada passo que davam, os sons de seus pés sobre a folhagem seca ficavam mais altos, mesmo depois de caminharem por trinta minutos ninguém havia visto um sinal sequer de alguma presença sem ser a deles. Nanqin sentiu que alguma coisa estava errada e levantou a sua lanterna para que todos parassem de caminhar.

— Eu ouvi passos, mas não foram os nossos, tem alguma coisa nos observando — disse Nanqin.

Ela desembainhou a sua espada e entrou na formação de defesa, tudo estava quieto quando ouviram um barulho vindo de um arbusto todos se assustaram e se viraram rapidamente mas ninguém conseguiu ver o que era. Yifan se aproximou e um pequeno coelho de pelagem branca saltou de trás do arbustos, se a situação atual não fosse tão tensa ele acharia aquele coelhinho fofo. Ao se virar, Yifan viu uma figura vestida de branco, por estar muito longe e escuro não dava para ver nada mais do que as suas vestes, era como se as roupas estivessem flutuando no ar.

— Está atrás de vocês!

Apesar do aviso de Wu não foi possível evitar a ação da figura misteriosa, logo em seguida o som de corda de arco foi ouvido por todos.

— Xiao Xing, cuidado! — Nanqin gritou antes de empurrar Yixing para trás, ela segurava uma flecha a poucos centímetros do rosto do irmão.

O grupo todo ficou extasiado com o ocorrido e quase esqueceu da criatura a sua frente. Siheng quebrou a formação e tomou a frente correndo mata adentro atrás da tal entidade, eles se dividiram em pequenos grupos com a intenção de cercar o fantasma. Yixing, Nanqin e Yifan estavam no mesmo grupo, ela segurava um arco pronto para atirar, sua flecha estava envolto por um talismã, dependendo da força da criatura aquilo poderia paraliza-la por algum tempo. Nanqin disparou, com o som de algo caindo seguido de um grito eles correram e se deparam com uma figura de rosto tão branco quanto papel, cabelos negros, longas roupas e um arco. 

— Estamos aqui, nós encontramos — Yifan anunciou. 

Agora iluminado por diversas lanternas finalmente poderiam ver o rosto daquele ser, não era um fantasma, era um homem. Seu rosto estava coberto de pó de arroz e um pouco de rouge em seu pescoço semelhante a marcas de corda, ele estava descalço e sua perna sangrava por causa da flecha, seu olhar não possuía um pingo de medo ou arrependimento por ter quase matado alguém há minutos atrás.

Yifan o amarrou e levou para a pousada em que estavam, limpou seu ferimento e tirou toda a maquiagem de seu rosto e trocou suas roupas para que o homem tivesse no mínimo um pouco de dignidade. O homem ficou amarrado em um canto enquanto era interrogado, ele disse que se chamava Yao Chen e que por todos esses meses ele havia fingido ser o fantasma. Por ser pequena e não ter nenhuma seita responsável a cidade de FengHuo constantemente sofria ataques de pessoas mal intencionadas, algumas delas roubaram joias e dinheiro, animais dos pastos. Yao Chen herdou uma bela casa de seus pais, mas não possuía muito dinheiro, em uma noite a sua casa foi invadida os ladrões exigiram dinheiro e por não ter o suficiente sua esposa foi morta. Depois disso ele espalhou rumores sobre um fantasma e começou a andar na floresta vestido daquela forma todas as noites, os rumores fizeram com que os ladrões não voltassem para lá. Os desaparecimentos eram meros boatos, ele nunca machucou ninguém enquanto fingia ser uma entidade, a flecha disparada em direção a Zhang foi apenas um acidente. Essa foi a caçada mais rápida que haviam participado, em menos de três horas todo o caso do fantasma havia sido resolvido, não era a caça que todos queriam, agora precisavam achar outra forma de comemorarem o aniversário de Yixing.

— Nessa época do ano tem muitos festivais bons ao norte — disse Siheng — Eu já fui ao festival dos fogos de artifício em Shanliu, lá tem muitas moças bonitas, deveria ir para lá.

— Você só pensa em mulheres? — Nanqin deu um tapa na cabeça do irmão. — Deveria estar pensando em ser mais competente já que vai herdar o lugar do papai.

— Eu não quero ser líder, você deveria ser, é a melhor cultivadora e todos gostam de você.

  
  


Kim Nanqin era uma das melhores cultivadoras da seita Kim, suas habilidades com arco e espada era melhor do que qualquer um, ela continha todas as características de um bom líder mas nunca quis liderar o seu povo, ou pelo menos tinha cogitado essa ideia até agora. Siheng era o primogênito, ele seria o futuro líder da seita por direito, a não ser que ele desistisse oficialmente, fazendo assim com que o cargo fosse passado para o segundo filho, que era Nanqin. Entretanto, Siheng tinha medo da reação de seu pai já que em nenhuma das gerações o herdeiro desistiu de ser líder.

— Se decidir ir ao norte fique o mais longe possível de MingYue, lá não tem nada que mereça ser apreciado — Siming comentou enquanto polia a sua espada — As pessoas de lá são selvagens e ignorantes, nem mesmo as mulheres de lá são bonitas, até mesmo porcos rolando na lama não mais interessantes.

— Bem lembrado — Nanqin concordou — O povo de MingYue é nosso inimigo, há muito tempo atrás eles massacram e roubaram do nosso povo, fique longe daqueles imundos, entendeu?

— Entendi — Yixing afirmou. Ele não entendia o porquê de tanto ódio, as pessoas que causaram mal para o povo de QianHua já estavam mortos, seus remanescentes não precisavam sofrer. As seitas poderiam se odiar, mas o povo não era culpado pelos erros dos seus antepassados.

Naquela noite Yifan recebeu a visita de um velho amigo, ele estava dormindo quando ouviu o barulho de alguém se sentando em sua cama. Sua reação imediata foi tentar desembainhar sua espada que estava ao seu lado, quando viu claramente quem era o seu coração se aquietou.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Yifan sussurrou — Alguém viu você entrar?

— Esqueceu quem eu sou? — O homem de vestes vermelhas e pretas com longos cabelos negros sorriu. — Como alguém poderia me ver?

— Estou tão feliz que esteja aqui. — Wu o abraçou. — Eu senti a sua falta, mas por que está aqui no meio da noite?

— Eu preciso que faça uma coisa, eu quero que você leve o Yixing para MingYue.

— O que? Se a seita dele ficar sabendo disso você sabe o que vai acontecer com ele? Meu dever é protegê-lo, você me disse para fazer isso e agora está prestes a mandar o seu filho para a morte, qual é o seu problema, Jongin? 

— Eu sei disso, mas tem que confiar em mim, isso é uma ordem de Yu Jun, não minha. Ele precisa estar em MingYue em um dia, foi bom te ver velho amigo, agora durma.

Yifan tentou lutar contra o feitiço do deus da guerra, mas com os seus poderes selados ele não era diferente de um humano. Wu caiu em um sono profundo, quando acordasse não saberia dizer se o encontro com o seu amigo foi real ou apenas um sonho enviado por ele. Yifan sentia falta do céu celestial, não tinha um momento em que não desejasse está em casa, mas enquanto Yixing estivesse no reino mortal, ele deveria ficar para cuidar dele.

Logo depois que amanheceu, um mensageiro da seita Kim entregou um recado que dizia para voltarem assim que possível, eles precisavam estar presentes na festa em comemoração ao nascimento do filho do líder da seita Zhou, mas Yixing não precisava voltar já que era seu aniversário. Os irmãos de Yixing e os cultivadores que os acompanharam voltaram para QianHua enquanto ele e Wu seguiram em direção ao norte.

— Ontem a noite eu vi o seu pai, ou pelo menos achei que vi — Yifan falou — Você está cada vez mais parecido com ele.

— Que pai? O que você diz ser um deus? Se meu pai fosse mesmo um deus por que ele não fez algo divino e ficou comigo depois que a minha mãe morreu? Eu tinha cinco anos Yifan, cinco anos.

Três anos atrás Yifan acabou contando para seu amigo sobre o seu verdadeiro pai, mas Zhang se recusou a acreditar, tudo aquilo parecia ter saído de contos de romance, ele sempre se irritava quando Wu insistia naquela história pois ele não sabia se seria capaz de perdoar alguém que o abandonou. 

— Não vamos mais falar sobre isso, tudo bem? Só vamos nos apressar e chegar logo em Shanliu para ver os fogos de artifício. 

Durante todo o percurso Yixing não disse uma palavra e Yifan pensou em como faria para levar o amigo para MingYue. Os Kim tinham sido bem claros sobre não ir para aquela cidade, mas entre enfrentá-los e enfrentar Yu Jun, os Kim pareciam menos assustadores. Zhang estava tão distraído em seus pensamentos que não viu o nome da cidade entalhado em um grande bloco de pedra naquele fim de tarde. Wu ficou surpreso, apesar de milhares de anos terem se passado, a cidade de MingYue não havia mudado muito. Yifan ainda se lembrava da primeira vez em que esteve lá. Era início de outono, ele e Jongin voltavam de uma caçada que tinha durado meses, ambos estavam exaustos e resolveram pegar um atalho para chegarem em QianHua mais rápido. Ficaram hospedados na cidade por três dias e na manhã de sua partida foi quando conheceram Kyungsoo, um belo cultivador de roupas verde ciano com longos cabelos pretos. Metade de seu cabelo era preso por uma faixa com o bordado de um dragão em um pequeno coque. O lindo rapaz sorria enquanto escolhia algumas ervas em uma loja que ficava na frente da pousada. Yifan só lembrava de todos os detalhes daquela manhã porque depois daquele dia tudo desmoronou.

Por ser a noite do festival das lanternas dificilmente achariam um lugar para ficar, os dois caminharam por alguns minutos até ficarem longe da multidão. Zhang e Wu amarraram seus cavalos em uma pequena árvore e se deitaram na grama. Aquela não era uma pousada luxuosa, mas não ligavam para isso, depois de quase um dia de viagem eles poderiam dormir em qualquer lugar. Aos poucos as ruas foram ficando cada vez mais iluminadas, era uma cena muito linda, algo que Yixing nunca havia presenciado em toda a sua vida. As pessoas estavam segurando as suas lanternas, alguns ainda escreviam os seus desejos, outras faziam lindos desenhos. Havia lanternas de diversas cores e tamanhos, algumas com formatos bem peculiares como a que possuía o formato de uma flor de lótus ou a que se parecia com um peixe. Enquanto caminhava em direção a uma barraca de lanternas, Yixing ficou intrigado com um homem que segurava uma lanterna aquática, ele estava de olhos fechados, era como se estivesse fazendo um pedido. Quando se aproximou da beirada do píer para colocar a lanterna na água o homem de vestimentas verde se desequilibrou e caiu. Por causa de todo o barulho que as pessoas faziam ninguém ouviu o barulho de algo caindo na água. Instintivamente Zhang pulou na água, ele não sabia o porque mas sentia que precisava fazer aquilo. Estava escuro e a água era muito fria, ele não enxergava nada e não sabia em qual direção nadar. Yixing sentiu algo tocar seus dedos e seguiu naquele sentido, logo suas mãos tatearam o corpo de alguém e sem pensar duas vezes ele o puxou para cima. Yifan segurava uma lanterna na beira do píer, na tentativa de enxergar alguma coisa na água quando viu seu amigo imergir segurando alguém. Ele puxou o homem que seu amigo segurava e o deitou, o homem estava pálido e com os lábios roxos, e aparentemente não respirava.

— Vamos lá, respira. — Yixing estava tremendo, ele não sabia se era de frio ou de medo daquele homem morrer. 

O homem de vestes verdes cuspiu um pouco de água e começou a tossir, este que parecia apavorado e tremia muito. Yifan o ajudou a se sentar, o homem que até agora só havia olhado para Wu desviou o seu olhar para o rapaz a sua frente. Por alguns segundos pareceu o mundo tivesse parado, Yixing sentiu como se aquele belo par de olhos castanho claro pudesse ver o fundo de sua alma, ele nunca havia se sentido assim, era uma sensação muito boa.

— Você está bem? É uma noite fria a água está congelando. — Yifan quebrou o silêncio. — Poderia me dizer qual é o seu nome?

— E-eu estou bem, obrigado por me salvar, não sei como eu irei pagar essa dívida a você. — O homem estava agitado e tremendo tanto que mal conseguia falar.

— Não se preocupe, você não precisar pagar nada. — Ele sorriu. — Meu nome é Zhang Yixing e esse é o meu melhor amigo, Wu Yifan.

— Zhang? É um belo sobrenome — O Homem sorriu. Desde que se entendia por gente Yixing nunca havia escutado que seu sobrenome era bonito, eram sempre os mesmos xingamentos e maldições que associavam a ele. — Meu nome é Junmyeon, Doh Junmyeon.

Todo o corpo de Yifan estremeceu ao ouvir aquele sobrenome, e imediatamente ele se lembrou do massacre que aconteceu anos atrás porque Jongin e Kyungsoo ignoraram o ódio entre as duas seitas e tentaram ficar juntos. Muitas vidas foram perdidas, em ambas as seitas e ele nunca esqueceu a dor de ver alguém que amava morrer. Ele temeu que o plano de Yu Jun fosse que aquela história se repetisse novamente fazendo que uma seita extinguisse a outra para que todos finalmente tivesse paz. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Enquanto tinha os cabelos penteados pelo amigo, Junmyeon contava tudo o que havia acontecido e o porquê de ter sido acompanhado por dois homens estranhos até a entrada do templo onde cultivava. Era difícil de acreditar que um cultivador, a qual vive em uma cidade de abundantes rios e lagos quase se afogou. Baekhyun, melhor amigo de Junmyeon se recusava a acreditar naquela história, pois sentia que algo não se encaixava em tudo o que o amigo havia o dito, mas resolveu não questionar pois seu amigo tinha passado por uma situação de quase morte, ele deveria descansar.

Durante toda a noite Junmyeon pensou sobre o ocorrido, por algum motivo não conseguia esquecer o que seu pai havia dito para ele no dia anterior, o avisou sobre um encontro com uma pessoa e ele saberia quem era a pessoa certa. Jun presumiu que a sensação que sentiu ao olhar nos olhos de Yixing talvez fosse o sinal, porém só não entendia o porquê de uma missão importante ter sido entregue para dois mortais que não possuíam nenhum poder divino. Kyungsoo não disse qual era o dever que eles deveriam cumprir, apenas falou que no momento certo eles saberiam, pois caso algo der errado muitas pessoas morreriam por um motivo fútil novamente. Junmyeon não sabia o que isso significava, mas temia pela vida de todas as pessoas de sua seita, se fosse necessário ele morreria protegendo o seu povo. 

Ao alvorecer, Junmyeon foi chamado pelo seu mestre para explicar o acontecimento da noite anterior. Diferente do que imaginava, ele não foi repreendido por ser descuidado, apenas foi aconselhado a ter mais atenção no que fazia porque nem sempre teria alguém por perto para ajudá-lo. O mestre Meng não precisou dizer nada sobre a dívida que ele tinha que pagar. Uma das regras da seita Doh era sempre pagar o favor que lhe foi concedido, mesmo que a outra pessoa recusasse, era seu dever achar uma forma de sua dívida ser paga. Jun não sabia onde encontraria Zhang e nem se ele iria aceitar que a dívida fosse paga, a cidade de MingYue era grande e ele teria que trabalhar muito para achá-lo.

— Se você for procurar os cultivadores de ontem eu posso ir junto? — Baekhyun perguntou entusiasmado.

— Não mesmo, você vai causar confusão.

Mesmo sendo muito tímido e considerado um exemplo, Junmyeon não possuía uma boa reputação por sempre se responsabilizar por todas as pequenas confusões que seu amigo causava.

— Por favor, eu já tenho até um plano.

Myeon sabia que se arrependeria caso deixasse Baek acompanhá-lo. Sua mão ainda doía somente de lembrar do seu último castigo, reescrever todos os livros da biblioteca do templo. O templo Laobing tinha mais de cinco mil livros, a biblioteca mais completa de todas as seitas. Todos os anos eles recebiam centenas de cultivadores que desejavam utilizar a sua biblioteca, alguns deles até permaneceram em MingYue e se tornaram cultivadores externos da seita Doh. Depois de ouvir o plano de Baekhyun ele se arrependeu de já ter aceitado, pois os planos de Junmyeon não envolviam perder alguma aula, porém o argumento de seu amigo era que seu mestre não se importaria já que era o pagamento de uma dívida.

— Baek, se o mestre pegar nós dois aqui ele vai arrancar a nossa pele fora, e dessa vez eu não vou assumir a culpa.

— Junmyeon relaxa, só estamos lendo a mão de algumas pessoas, e também é uma ótima oportunidade para você achar o cultivador de ontem a noite nessa multidão. — Ele deu alguns tapas no ombro do amigo como forma de conforto. — O mestre não vai se importar.

— Claro que vai, era para estarmos na aula sobre talismãs agora e não lendo a mão das pessoas. — Junmyeon suspirou. — Já consigo sentir o chicote do mestre nas minhas costas.

— Se o mestre pegar a gente eu assumo a culpa, digo que você foi arrastado por mim. Agora fica de olho para ver se o bonitinho de ontem aparece.

Uma linda jovem se aproximou dos dois, esta que usava roupas feitas de um tecido que aparentavam valer mais que as mercadorias da metade daquela rua. Três outras mulheres e um cavalheiro com uma espada a acompanhavam, elas pareciam ser as serviçais dessa tal mulher.

— Quer dizer que vocês sabem ler a sorte das pessoas? — Ela retirou a luva da mão direita. — Então me mostra se vocês são realmente bons.

Mulheres como aquelas sempre apareciam por lá, a maioria tinha uma sorte ruim ou um futuro desprezível, e elas sempre faziam um escândalo por não aceitarem a verdade. Mulheres comuns não se importavam em ter a sua sorte lida, algumas delas não possuíam nem mesmo dinheiro para uma refeição, quem dirá para desperdiçar com aquilo.

— Vejamos — Junmyeon se aproximou para ver melhor. —, a senhorita tem uma sorte muito boa, sua família é rica e eu não vejo nenhum sofrimento por falta de dinheiro no futuro, mas tem um problema.

— Problema? Que problema alguém como eu teria? 

— Eu vejo que a senhorita não irá encontrar um amor verdadeiro — Baekhyun disse —, Então para evitar sofrimentos é melhor desistir de procurar. — Ele sorriu.

— Como ousa dizer algo assim? Você sabe de qual família eu faço parte? — a jovem moça berrava. 

— Eu não sei e também não me importo, se a senhorita acha que pode nos assustar falando isso sinto em dizer que está errada.

— Cala boca, Baekhyun. Por favor nos perdoe, não queríamos ofender. — Mesmo sabendo que não poderia consertar as coisas Junmyeon ainda tentava.

— Senhora, olhe a cor das roupas que estão vestindo, e o dragão entalhado no grampo de jade dele, eles são do templo Laobing.

— N-não somos não. — Junmyeon sorriu. — No três nós corremos — sussurrou para o amigo — Um, dois, três.

Os garotos correram o mais rápido que puderam, já estavam acostumados em se meterem em confusão. Apesar de ter a educação de um nobre, Baekhyun não tolerava pessoas que se sentiam superiores só porque tinham dinheiro ou poder, e era por esse motivo que grande parte dos mal entendidos começavam. Enquanto corriam do cavalheiro que os perseguiam, eles tentavam se desviar das pessoas nas ruas, o que era quase impossível não se esbarrar em algumas. Ambos sabiam que aquele homem não iria embora sem uma boa luta, porém não poderiam causar uma bagunça ainda maior. 

Na tentativa de olhar para trás para ver o quão longe aquele cavalheiro estava, Junmyeon chocou o seu corpo contra o de outra pessoa e acabaram caindo. Um sentimento de alívio tomou o seu coração, a sua busca que nem havia começado tinha cessado. Os seus rostos estavam a poucos centímetros um do outro, Jun quase não conteve o seu sorriso quando viu a expressão de Yixing ao perceber o quão perto estavam e se levantaram rapidamente. Mesmo de longe era possível ver um leve rubor em seu rosto, entretanto a sua maior preocupação era com o cavalheiro de branco que havia o alcançado. No momento em que caiu a espada de Junmyeon deslizou para longe, ele só percebeu isso quando aquele homem desembainhou uma espada,e por um breve momento pensou sobre o que faria e então se lembrou do leque havia ganhado de seu pai e que segundo ele era uma arma muito poderosa. O cultivador de branco o atacou, o tinir da espada se chocando contra algo foi alto, Junmyeon olhou para o lado e viu Zhang com sua espada desembainhada bloqueado o ataque.

— O que está fazendo? — Junmyeon perguntou — Se afaste — Ele o empurrou para trás de si.

— Você e aquele outro garoto devem aprender a serem respeitosos — o cavalheiro de branco falou.

Junmyeon apenas sorriu e abriu o seu leque, apesar de treinar muito com diversas armas diferentes ele não sabia o quão poderoso o leque era em uma luta real e tinha medo das coisas saírem fora do controle. Seu adversário avançou tentando o apunhalar, Myeon rapidamente desviou e fez um movimento horizontal com o seu leque. O objeto não encostou no outro homem, ele tinha certeza disso, porém o leque deixou um profundo corte em seu braço, em alguns segundos boa parte de sua roupa estava coberta por sangue. O homem derrubou a sua espada e pressionava o local do corte, Junmyeon fechou o seu leque e tentou se aproximar no homem que estava ao chão mas foi impedido por alguém.

— Quase arrancar o braço dele não foi o suficiente para você? — Yifan o afastou.

O cultivador se levantou com a ajuda de Wu, pegou a sua espada e seguiu na direção oposta. Yifan tentava controlar a raiva que sentiu, ele se lembrou da raiva que sentia antes pelos Doh, sabia que a morte de Shixun foi causada por um cultivador da seita Kim mas não conseguia culpar Jongin pelo ocorrido. Pelo fato de ser da seita Wu ele nunca foi privado de ter relações com os Doh mesmo estudando em QianHua. Em uma de suas viagens ficou amigo de um cultivador, mesmo morando em cidades distantes uma da outra os dois eram bem próximos, e fizeram diversas caçadas juntos. Doh Shixun era um ótimo cultivador e melhor amigo de Kyungsoo desde a infância. No início da guerra lutou do lado de seu amigo, Yifan não poderia se juntar a ele já que os Wu eram aliados dos Kim. Um arqueiro disparou uma flecha nas costa de Kyungsoo que lutava contra outros três homens, mas Shixun usou o próprio corpo para salvar o amigo. Todos que saíram vivos do campo de batalha disseram que puderam ouvir os gritos de sofrimento de Kyungsoo pedindo para o amigo acordar. Assim que Yifan soube da notícia e correu para lá ele encontrou Kyungsoo sentado no chão com as roupas sujas de barro e sangue abraçando o corpo do amigo, seu rosto estava vermelho e inchado, não permitia que as outras pessoas chegassem perto, ele apenas dizia que estava tudo bem porque seu mestre daria um jeito. Yifan sabia que os Doh não tinham culpa alguma e por isso ele os odiou por algum tempo, anos depois entendeu que a pessoa que ele mais odiava era a si mesmo por não ter ficado ao lado de Shixun e impedido que aquilo tivesse acontecido. 

Uma multidão de curiosos logo se formou, todos se empurravam e falavam muito alto querendo saber sobre o que havia acontecido. Junmyeon sentiu algo o puxar para fora daquela roda de pessoas, Baekhyun segurava duas espadas em sua mão direita, ele entregou uma para o amigo e começou a arrastá-lo para longe. Ao chegarem na entrada do templo Baek colocou uma mão no ombro de Jun o impedindo de entrar.

— O mestre com certeza vai querer nos matar por causa da luta. — Byun suspirou. Eles estava preocupado com a punição que o amigo receberia, ele sabia que dependendo de quão ferido o outro homem saiu, o seu mestre não perdoaria. — Tudo bem, só concorde com tudo o que disser.

Baekhyun desembainhou a sua espada e fez um grande corte com seu braço esquerdo, mesmo sentindo muita dor ele ainda sorriu. Junmyeon ficou perplexo ao ver o sangue escorrer do braço do amigo, ele não sabia o que Baek iria aprontar mas sabia que as consequências não seriam boas.

— Agora me entregue o leque.

— Tenha muito cuidado, isso foi um presente que meu pai me deu. — Junmyeon entregou o leque para o amigo.

— Espera, estou com cara de quem lutou muito? 

Nenhum dos dois esperavam que aquela jovem dama iria no templo, ela berrava inverdades sobre o ocorrido e insistia em uma punição severa ao dois garotos, toda a paz de Laobing foi perturbada com aquela visita inesperada. O mestre Meng não precisou procurar muito para achar os responsáveis, pouco tempo após a partida da moça os dois garotos chegaram. Baekhyun estava com o braço direito sobre o ombro de Junmyeon que o ajudava a caminhar, a ferida dele deixava um rastro de sangue por todo lugar em que passava. Assim que viram o mestre se aproximando ambos se ajoelharam esperando o momento certo para implorar por piedade. Byun contou a versão dele sobre o que tinha acontecido, e assumiu toda a culpa. Mesmo ferido recebeu uma punição por usar uma arma mágica sem responsabilidade alguma, apesar de alegar não saber que era uma arma mágica seu mestre não podia ignorar a gravidade do problema. Baekhyun nunca havia sido punido dessa forma por ter causado problemas, nem mesmo Junmyeon que sempre assumia a culpa tinha recebido um castigo daqueles. Até mesmo quando ele recebeu o castigo por Kyungsoo ter queimado os dormitórios, foram apenas dez chicotadas, ele nunca havia presenciado alguém receber mais que quinze. O chicote do mestre era uma poderosa arma mágica, dependendo da intensidade de poder espiritual ele poderia matar alguém com apenas uma chicotada. Era óbvio que para castigar o poder espiritual era pouco, porém era o suficiente para fazer uma pessoa não levantar da cama por dias. Baekhyun estava deitado de bruços enquanto Junmyeon limpava as suas feridas, a dor que sentia era imensa, mas não queria fazer seu amigo sentir mais culpa pelo seu castigo, então ficou em silêncio até terminar de enfaixar os ferimentos. Após tomar um remédio para dor, ele caiu no sono, Myeon sentou-se no chão e observou o amigo por alguns minutos, até mesmo dormindo ele sorria. Baekhyun sempre estava sorrindo e fazendo piadas, até nos momentos mais inoportunos. Depois de apagar as velas e se deitar, Myeon pensou no que teria acontecido se tivesse deixado Yixing lidar com aquilo. Junmyeon bateu com a mão na testa ao se lembrar de que nem conseguiu falar com ele, agora teria que passar outro dia procurando Zhang por causa da dívida, mas se perguntava se ainda valeria a pena pagá-la.

[. . .]

Durante todo o tempo que passaram procurando um lugar decente para dormir, Zhang evitou perguntar para Yifan o que ele tinha falado para Junmyeon mais cedo. Depois do ocorrido Wu não disse uma só palavra, Yixing sabia que algo estava o chateando, desde quando eram crianças ele tinha o mesmo comportamento sempre que algo o chateava, ele não falava o dia todo. Ao chegarem na última pousada que havia naquela região, ambos foram perguntar se ainda tinha algum quarto disponível, o senhor que os recebeu disse que um jovem casal havia acabado de sair e que eles tinham muita sorte. Enquanto subiam as escadas Yifan sentiu uma forte energia imortal e parou em meio aos degraus, se os seus poderes não estivessem selados ele conseguiria saber quem era, mas sua única informação era que com toda essa energia a pessoa era muito poderosa e que ela estava no quarto ao lado do seu. 

— O que disse hoje mais cedo para o cultivador do festival das lanternas? 

— Não disse nada, só achei que iria atacar aquele homem e impedi. — Yifan sabia que não era bom mentindo, mas enquanto não soubesse quem estava no quarto ao lado ele não queria falar. 

— Por que está mentindo? Desde o momento em que ele disse qual era o nome dele você ficou assim. — Yixing retirou o grampo dourado que segurava o pequeno coque em sua cabeça deixando todo o seu cabelo solto. — O que tem de errado com o nome dele?

— Não estou mentindo.

Wu suspirou quando não pode mais sentir a energia espiritual do imortal do quarto ao lado, se sentia um pouco aliviado, porém ainda tinha que lidar com Zhang fazendo tantas perguntas que ele não sabia se tinha autoridade para falar sobre elas. Após se sentar e chamar o amigo para fazer o mesmo, Yifan contou sobre o imortal do lado e o envolvimento do seu pai na guerra que tornou o povo de QianHua e MingYue inimigos, somente contou o que achou necessário, mas omitiu algumas coisas, como era a relação do deus da guerra com o filho dos Doh e sobre seu amigo Shixun. Yixing se deitou e colocou as mãos sobre o rosto, era muita informação para filtrar de uma vez, porém ele ainda não entendia o que isso tinha haver com a sua pergunta, afinal ainda não sabia o que Yifan tinha dito para Junmyeon.

— O que isso tem a ver com o Junmyeon? — Zhang perguntou.

— Ele é um Doh! — Yifan deu um tapa em sua própria boca ao perceber que havia gritado. — Você está fazendo o mesmo que o seu pai fez, e eu te contei onde tudo isso deu.

— Mas eu não sou o meu pai, você se esqueceu disso.

Uma pequena nuvem de fumaça apareceu no meio do quarto, Yifan desembainhou a sua espada e ficou na frente de Yixing para protegê-lo. Em alguns segundos eles puderam ver uma figura alta de longos cabelos negros que usava roupas brancas com fitas vermelhas envoltas em seu corpo. Wu congelou assim que pode ver o rosto da pessoa a sua frente, ele não o via desde o dia que Shixun morreu.

— Wu Yifan. — Kyungsoo sorriu. — Senti uma presença imortal, não sabia que era você. Não nos vemos há muito tempo, não é mesmo?

Yifan rapidamente se ajoelhou e puxou Zhang para fazer o mesmo, os dois encaravam os pés do deus em sua frente.

— Deus supremo Doh Kyungsoo.

— Não precisam ser tão formais, levantem-se. — Doh se abaixou para ajudá-lo a se levantar. — Você não mudou nada desde a última vez que nos vimos.

— Deus supremo Doh? — Yixing estava perplexo com a visita. — O mesmo sobrenome que o cultivador do festival.

— Vejo que vocês já conheceram o meu filho. — Yifan estava surpreso, ele sabia da ligação do garoto com o deus, mas não sabiam que eram pai e filho. — Wu, eu posso falar com você?

  
  


Zhang permaneceu no quarto enquanto os outros dois se dirigiram ao um pequeno jardim que ficava ao fundos da pousada. Kyungsoo se sentou em um banco ao lado de uma enorme árvore, o deus passou a mão pelo banco de madeira limpando as folhas para que o outro se sentasse. O deus casamenteiro tirou dois pequenos jarros de vinho da longa manga de suas vestes e entregou um para Wu que permanecia em silêncio. A entidade falou o porquê da repentina conversa, também comentou vagamente sobre o que tinha lido no livro do destino e como aquilo era semelhante com o que já havia acontecido anos atrás. Yifan sabia que suas preocupações não eram apenas delírios de sua cabeça e agora ele entendia o que Jongin queria ao pedir para que ele levasse Yixing para MingYue. Porém, uma coisa ainda não se encaixava em sua cabeça, o porquê do destino de Yixing e Junmyeon estarem entrelaçados. 

— Eu não entendo — disse Yifan —, se você é o deus casamenteiro, como o destinos dos dois se entrelaçou? Por que você fez isso, queria começar uma guerra ou só queria se vingar do Jongin?

Quando recebeu o título de supremo deus casamenteiro, ele recebeu orientações de seu mestre para que os destinos das pessoas fossem entrelaçados antes de nascerem e nunca ter contato com elas antes de fazer isso, pois seria mais fácil. Kyungsoo nunca soube com quem ele tinha entrelaçado o destino de seu filho, até há alguns dias atrás quando Yu Jun e Li Hua lhe disseram. Mesmo explicando esse fato para Yifan, ele ainda era relutante em aderir aquela ideia, pra ele, a melhor solução seria mantê-los o mais longe possível um do outro.

— Eu preciso da sua ajuda, eu não tenho mais ninguém que possa me ajudar — Kyungsoo suplicou.

— Isso é problema seu e do Jongin, deveria pedir ajuda para ele.

— Não vai funcionar, eu até tentei. — O deus casamenteiro esboçou um pequeno sorriso, mas a tristeza em seus olhos era nítida. — Jongin me odeia, ele deixa isso bem claro desde a primeira vez em que nos encontramos no céu celestial.

— Tem certeza?

Quando eram mortais, Wu pode presenciar a relação de Kyungsoo e Jongin. Ambos enfrentaram a ira de suas seitas e passaram por muitas coisas, só se separaram depois do cerco no monte Lianlong. Era difícil de acreditar que um amor tão intenso quanto aquele tivesse se dissipado, porque apesar de milhares de anos os sentimentos do deus casamenteiro permaneceram os mesmo de quando tinha dezessete anos.

— Se não quiser fazer isso pelo Yixing, então faça pelo Shixun. — A entidade colocou outro jarro cheio sobre o banco e se levantou. — Não precisamos deixar que aquilo aconteça de novo.

Doh não esperou uma resposta de outro e desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça. Wu ficou sentado observando o céu nublado daquela noite, mesmo depois de terminar o jarro de vinho que o deus deixou sobre o banco, continuou no local, nem mesmo uma forte chuva foi capaz de o tirar daquele lugar. Uma garota que aparentava não ter mais do que quinze anos se aproximou de Yifan com um guarda chuva e entregou para ele dizendo que poderia ficar doente se passasse mais tempo na chuva. O rapaz seguiu o conselho da garotinha e foi para o quarto, se preocupou com as possíveis perguntas de Zhang, mas quando chegou no quarto as velas estavam apagadas e o amigo dormia profundamente. Wu trocou as roupas encharcadas e se deitou. Apesar de estar sonolento por causa do álcool não conseguia dormir, as palavras do deus casamenteiro ecoavam em sua cabeça, e o encontro com ele só o fez pensar cada vez mais em Shixun. Yifan se arrependia de nunca ter dito os seus sentimentos confusos, agora que Dong Shixun se foi; essas palavras não ditas sempre o iriam o sufocar. 

Na manhã seguinte Zhang resolveu dar um passeio pela cidade enquanto o amigo dormia. MingYue era uma cidade bonita e as pessoas que moravam ali eram cativantes e atenciosas, bem diferente do que os irmãos de Yixing havia o dito. Enquanto caminhava pelas largas ruas vários vendedores o perguntavam se não queria comprar algo, porém não tinha interesse em nenhum daqueles produtos, Zhang era uma pessoa simples, não gostava de ter nada extravagante ou muito caro, apesar de sua família ter muito dinheiro; ele nunca se acostumou com todo aquele luxo. Uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos acenou para Yixing perguntando se ele tinha interesse em algo, ela vendia diversos acessórios para cabelo mas um em especificou chamou a sua atenção, uma fita preta com uma flor de fênix prata bordado ao meio. O garoto se aproximou e passou os dedos sobre o bordado, aquilo era familiar, ele se lembrava vagamente de sua mãe usando uma fita como aquela para prender o cabelo.

— A senhora que faz os bordados? — ele perguntou.

— Sim, meu jovem. — A senhora sorriu. — Se interessou por algum?

— A senhora poderia me dizer sobre esse aqui? — Ele entregou a fita para a senhora. 

— Ah. — O sorriso dela se desfez aos poucos. — Esse era o emblema da minha seita, isso não era para estar aqui, meu neto deve ter colocado. Sinto muito.

— A minha mãe usava uma fita assim, poderia me vende-la? — Yixing perguntou — Eu pago o quanto a senhora quiser.

— Não precisa, pode ficar com ela. Todo Zhang merece uma lembrança de casa.

Depois da ruína da seita Zhang, todas as coisas que possuíam e o emblema da seita foram destruídos, era raro até mesmo achar remanescentes que tinham algo relacionado a seita Zhang. Yixing amarrou a fita em seu coque e continuou caminhando, ao virar a esquina ele viu Junmyeon conversando com um senhor de uma barraca de verduras. Apesar de estar apenas comprando verduras ele parecia encantador, o mesmo segurava uma cesta em uma de suas mãos, a leve brisa fazia os cabelos e as roupas de Junmyeon dançarem de uma forma que fazia com que ele ficasse cada vez mais gracioso. Yixing se aproximou devagar, a cada passo que dava parecia que seu coração iria saltar para fora de seu peito de tão forte que ele batia, suas mãos suavam e estava nervoso mas não entendia o porque. Em momento algum ele tirou os olhos do outro garoto, temia perdê-lo de vista a qualquer momento. Assim que Junmyeon viu Yixing ele acenou e sorriu, Zhang ficou encantado com a forma que os olhos dele ficavam quando ele sorria.

— Seu amigo não está com você hoje? — Junmyeon perguntou.

— Não, quando eu sai ele ainda dormia.

— O que os viajantes estão achando de MingYue? Já achou algo que queira fazer vocês ficarem?

— Eu acho que sim. — Zhang sorriu. — Mas não posso ficar, minha família nunca permitiria.

— Isso é uma pena.

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio, eles não sabiam como desenvolver essa conversa. Junmyeon estava procurando as palavras certas para dizer sobre a sua dívida com Yixing por ele ter salvo a sua vida, porém não sabia como explicar aquilo sem parecer algo estranho. Jun começou falando sobre algumas regras de sua seita e só depois tocou no assunto que queria. Zhang apenas disse que no momento ele não precisava de nada e que Junmyeon poderia pagá-lo no futuro, o garoto aceitou a sua proposta mesmo não sabendo se encontraria Yixing novamente no futuro.

— Na última vez que nos vimos você não estava usando essa fita — Junmyeon disse — e o bordado é lindo, é uma flor de fênix?

— É sim. — Ele sorriu. — A minha mãe usava uma parecida com essa, é o emblema da seita que ela fazia parte.

— Eu acho que já vi esse símbolo em algum livro, mas não tenho certeza.

— Impossível, tudo sobre a seita foi destruído por ser considerado maligno e amaldiçoado. — Yixing não costumava falar sobre isso com outra pessoa além de Yifan, mesmo sem saber o motivo ele se sentia confortável perto de Junmyeon.

— Eu tenho quase certeza que já vi isso antes. — Junmyeon ficou de frente para Zhang analisando o bordado. — E se você fosse comigo procurar o livro?

Apesar de Yixing estar indo ao templo somente para usar a biblioteca, ele não poderia ser visto por nenhum cultivador, ou Junmyeon teria problemas. Qualquer pessoa que fosse de outra seita precisaria de autorização para entrar na biblioteca, porém isso poderia demorar semanas, e Junmyeon não sabia quanto tempo Yixing continuaria na cidade, ele não poderia esperar. Ambos entraram pelos fundos, Jun agradeceu aos céus por terem chegado no horário da meditação. Os cultivadores se reuniam no pátio principal durante as manhãs no mesmo horário para meditarem, todos os cultivadores deveriam estar lá, entretanto tinham algumas exceções, como Baekhyun que estava se recuperando do castigo. Os dois garotos passaram pela cozinha onde deixaram a cesta e foram rapidamente para a biblioteca. Após entrarem Junmyeon trancou a porta e acendeu algumas velas para iluminar o lugar. A busca por um livro que ele nem mesmo se lembrava do nome era cansativa. Yixing fez algumas pilhas de livros e se sentou do lado do outro jovem que olhava cuidadosamente as página. Depois de algumas horas procurando os olhos de Zhang doíam, ele se deitou no chão e observou Junmyeon, suspirou involuntariamente fazendo o outro garoto olhar para ele. 

— Alguém já disse que você tem olhos lindos? — As mãos de Yixing tremiam, ele sentiu vontade de bater em si mesmo depois daquela pergunta.

— Muitas moças já me disseram isso. — Junmyeon virou a página do livro e olhou novamente para o garoto. — Mas é a primeira vez que um cavalheiro me diz isso.

Yixing colocou as mãos sobre o rosto, não sabia se o que estava sentindo era pela resposta ou pelo contato visual. Junmyeon riu vendo aquela cena, ele achava Zhang muito fofo e também gostava de ver a forma em que ele reagia sempre que estava envergonhado.

— Quando você sorri desse forma, os seu olhos ficam parecendo duas linhas, desse jeito. — Yixing tentou o imitar. — Iguais aos do seu pai, o deus supremo Doh Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon parou de sorrir e o encarou. Ninguém além da mãe de Junmyeon sabia quem era o seu pai, nem mesmo Baekhyun. O garoto a sua frente percebeu a situação e tentou se aproximar mas, Jun se afastou.

— Calma. — Ele balançou as suas duas mãos. — Conheci ele ontem, o seu pai é amigo do meu — falou pensativo por alguns instantes. — ou era, não me lembro.

— Seu pai também é um deus supremo? — Junmyeon sussurrou — Qual é o nome dele?

— Kim Jongin, o deus da guerra. — Zhang revirou os olhos.

— Ah, nossos pais se odeiam — O garoto relaxou. — Meu pai disse que o seu é um idiota.

— Eu concordo. — Os dois riram.

Ao pegar mais livros para olhar Junmyeon deixou um cair no chão, o livro caiu com as paginas viradas para baixo, quando o virou ele viu o emblema da seita Zhang desenhado. O garoto se sentiu tão feliz que quase gritou, correu na direção de Yixing e o mostrou o livro; este que continha toda a história da seita Zhang, desde a criação até a sua ruína. A seita Zhang tinha uma aliança com a seita Doh e a seita Kim, essa aliança era a única coisa que mantinha a paz. O antigo líder Zhang havia impedido diversos conflitos armados entre as duas seitas, porém quando ele se sucumbiu ao mal e foi dizimado junto com a seita os conflitos voltaram de uma forma sutil. Apesar de muitos acharem que a situação entre os Doh e os Kim já estarem resolvidas, as coisas estão piores do que nunca. Yixing não leu todo o conteúdo do livro, ele só tinha interesse pelos feitos da seita e queria ter certeza que os Zhang não eram pessoas más como todos diziam e ele estava certo. Os Zhang eram conhecidos por serem bons, justos e repudiar o mal. Foi difícil acreditar que o líder tinha feito amizade com um demônio, era uma pena que mesmo se todos lessem aquelas coisas eles não mudariam de ideia. Os dois deixaram a biblioteca perto da hora do almoço, fizeram o mesmo trajeto de quando entraram, ambos riam por quase serem pegos. Junmyeon colocou uma mão sobre o peito e suspirou, encontrava-se aliviado por não terem sido pegos, ele nem conseguia imaginar qual seria a punição para isso. Acompanhou Zhang até onde haviam se encontrado, apesar de ter passado toda a sua manhã procurando por um livro, aquela foi uma das manhãs mais legais que Junmyeon já teve e não sabia explicar o que sentia quando estava na companhia de Yixing, era algo diferente de tudo que já havia sentido. Zhang ficou observando o rapaz de roupas verdes sumir entre aquela multidão, só então ele voltou para a pousada. Antes de chegar ao local ele viu Yifan sentado do lado de fora observando as pessoas passarem pela rua, assim que viu Yixing ele se levantou e foi ao seu encontro. Pela expressão de Wu, parecia preocupado, ele pegou a mão de Yixing e o levou até seu cavalo.

— Mais cedo quando eu fui procurar por você eu ouvi algumas pessoas comentando sobre um casamento entre a seita Kim e a Zhou. — Yifan montou em seu cavalo. — Ou seja, um mensageiro está indo para Shanliu mas nós estamos em MingYue, precisamos voltar agora.

— O que? — Yixing estava confuso. — Agora? 

— Se corrermos, a noite estaremos em QianHua.

Zhou Zhimen era um bom líder, mas conhecido por ser infiel e ter alguns filhos espalhados, de todas as crianças que apareceram alegando serem seu filhos eles reconheceu apenas as meninas, pois sua esposa não queria correr o risco de alguém roubar o futuro cargo de líder da seita de seu único filho, Zhou Zhiguo. O líder Zhou possuía um grande apreço pelos Kim, ele nunca casaria uma de suas filhas bastardas com os filhos de Kim Nayin a não ser que o mesmo pedisse, o que era improvável já que todos os seus filhos teriam que se casar para manter o vínculo entre as suas seitas. Ainda que tenham parados diversas vezes para os cavalos descansarem, Yifan estava certo quando disse que chegariam em QianHua de noite, os dois se apressaram e foram se apresentar a Nayin formalmente para informar sua chegada. Vozes e risadas eram ouvidas do lado de fora do salão, mesmo tentando lembrar de quem era aquela voz Yixing não conseguia. Ao adentrarem o local, Zhang pode ver quem estava lá. O líder Zhou e seu filho estavam sentados em uma mesa no lado direito, os irmãos de Yixing estavam no lado esquerdo e Nayin estava no centro. Ambos se ajoelharam e cumprimentaram o líder Zhou, que olhou com desdém para Zhang, e bufou quando viu o emblema em sua fita.

— Xiao Xing, que bom que chegou. — Nanqin demonstrava desespero em seu sorriso. — Sente-se aqui do meu lado e conte para todos sobre FengHuo.

— Nanqin, ele está cansado — Nayin comentou — Deixe-o ir.

— Tudo bem. — Ela sorriu. — Então eu estou indo esquentar comida para os dois, parecem estar famintos.

Nanqin se curvou e saiu do salão junto com Yifan e Yixing e foram em direção a cozinha, onde ela se sentou e suspirou. Todos que a conheciam sabiam que ela era boa em muitas coisas, mas cozinhar não era uma delas. 

— Eu não quero me casar com um Zhou, as mulheres de ShanNian são todas frágeis, um simples vento as fazem chorar. — Ela retirou alguns grampos de seu cabelo. — Eu não sei como ser uma esposa, mas eu sei fazer formações táticas que fazem você destroçar o inimigo em um dia de batalha.

— Por que não diz isso para o tio Kim, ele entenderia — disse Yifan.

— Eles não podem cancelar o casamento, meu pai prometeu que haveria um casamento entre os Kim e os Zhou, isso foi há muito tempo, e um Kim nunca quebra a sua promessa. — Ela suspirou. 

Um dos lemas da seita Kim era nunca quebrar uma promessa, independente de qual seja. Embora que Nanqin não tenha feito promessa alguma ela deveria honrar o nome de sua seita e seguir com o casamento mesmo contra a sua vontade. Zhang não gostava da forma em que seus irmãos eram obrigados a fazer algo contra a sua vontade, por não ter o nome Kim ele nunca foi obrigado a fazer algo que não queria. 

Os Zhou era uma seita que possuía grandes posses de terras e ouro, usavam roupas extravagantes e tinham o costume de esbanjar a riqueza em grandes festas. Para comemorar que a data do casamento havia sido marcada, Zhou Zhimen resolveu fazer um grande banquete. Todas as seitas receberam os convites, até mesmo os Doh. Zhimen tinha uma velha amizade com o líder Doh DianHao, ele não iria deixar de convidá-lo por causa da briga entre as duas seitas mesmo preocupado que após alguns jarros de vinho os dois líderes começassem a lutar no meio do seu salão. No dia do banquete o salão principal ganhou uma bela decoração com tecidos de cores claras, os grandes pilares dourados combinavam perfeitamente com os jarros de vinho sobre a mesa que possuíam a mesma cor. O lugar havia espaço para mais de trezentas pessoas, as posições de cada mesa eram de acordo com o nível de importância de cada um, quanto maior a seita mais perto eles ficavam do líder Zhou. Kim Nayin e seus filhos ficaram do lado esquerdo de Zhimen, enquanto Doh DianHao ficou do lado direito. O líder Doh tinha apenas uma filha que havia nascido a pouco tempo, por isso em todas as suas viagens alguns cultivadores eram selecionados para o acompanhar. 

Aos poucos diversos líderes foram preenchendo os acentos do salão, o último a chegar foi o líder Doh. Zhang ficou surpreso ao ver Junmyeon ao lado de seu líder, o garoto estava com um semblante sério, ele não manteve contato visual com Yixing apesar tê-lo visto. O banquete durou até parte do estoque de vinhos ter acabado, alguns líderes foram descansar e alguns outros dormiam no salão. Junmyeon estava em um jardim que ficava um pouco distante do grande salão, ele estava sentado sobre a grama enquanto observava o céu estrelado. Era uma noite fria, o vento gelado e talvez um pouco do álcool fez com o seu rosto ficasse vagamente corado. O garoto sentiu algo cobrir seu corpo e viu Zhang se sentar ao seu lado, ele colocou o braço sobre os ombros de Junmyeon e o puxou para perto, mas ele o afastou.

— Você foi embora e não se despediu, nem deu notícias durantes um mês e meio, achei que tinha acontecido algo — Junmyeon falou. 

— Eu estou bem. — Yixing sorriu.

Zhang puxou o outro garoto para perto novamente e o abraçou. Junmyeon deitou a cabeça no ombro do outro e suspirou. Aquele abraço o fez se sentir calmo, lentamente fechou os olhos e apreciou cada segundo. Apenas a lua iluminava o jardim, ver o rosto de Junmyeon tão perto fez com que o coração de Yixing acelerasse sem que ele percebesse.

— Eu descobri que estou apaixonado por uma pessoa — Yixing disse sem pensar.

— Espero que ela também goste você. — Ele sorriu. — Agora me conte, como essa garota é?

— Bom, essa pessoa tem olhos claros que nem os seus. — Ambos sorriram. — Quando ela sorri os olhos formam duas linhas, ela é atenciosa e tem uma risada graciosa. — Ele olhou para Junmyeon. — Ela leva um estranho para a biblioteca da seita dela só para provar que já tinha visto o emblema dos Zhang antes.

Junmyeon se levantou e o encarou por alguns segundos, ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo ou pelo menos não queria acreditar. Algumas noites atrás recebeu a visita do deus casamenteiro; este disse que tinha visto nas estrelas que seu filho havia encontrado a sua alma gêmea e que agora o destino de ambos não poderia ser evitado. Durante aquela noite, Kyungsoo contou para ele qual era a missão que ele teria que realizar junto com Yixing e também contou as consequências que teriam se tudo desse errado. Junmyeon passou cada segundo desejando que tudo aquilo fosse mentira, porém com a confissão de Zhang, ele não poderia ignorar que os dias sombrios estavam cada vez mais perto. 

Junmyeon colocou as duas mãos sobre o rosto do outro, seu coração estava acelerado e sua respiração pesada. Ainda que ele só pensasse nas consequências ruins que aquela relação os traria, naquele momento nada mais parecia errado.

Os dois garotos selaram os seus lábios e depois se olharam por alguns segundos. A sensação de um breve selar de lábios era algo esplêndido, ambos sentiam milhares de borboletas em seu estômago. Eles iniciaram um beijo suave que aos poucos foi ganhando intensidade. Sem separar os lábios Junmyeon se deitou sobre a grama deixando o outro garoto sobre ele. Zhang sentia o seu corpo ficar cada vez mais quente com os toques de Junmyeon, ele apertou levemente a cintura do outro que gemeu levemente. O beijo cessou para que pudessem respirar um pouco, o rosto de ambos estavam tão vermelhos quanto as flores do jardim. Com a excitação percorrendo cada centímetro de seus corpos, nenhum dos dois ouviram os passos de alguém se aproximando.

— Xiao Xing? Por que está aqui com essa moça? — disse Nanqin — Olá jovem dama — A garota de longas tranças caiu e começou a gargalhar. 

Nanqin possuía uma grande tolerância ao álcool, mas naquele banquete todos havia passado de seus limites. Yixing se levantou rapidamente e correu em direção a sua irmã, a qual mal conseguia ficar em pé sem quase cair. Ele se despediu e caminhou em direção ao quarto que sua irmã passaria a noite. Junmyeon continuou deitado na grama olhando para o céu sem acreditar no que havia acontecido, ele deixou o cobertor sobre a grama e voltou para o grande salão, onde seu líder estava. Com um pouco de dificuldade levou DianHao para o quarto onde estava hospedado. O garoto passou o resto da noite acordado pensando em tudo que aconteceu e de todas as sensações que sentiu. Ainda que seu pai havia o contado em detalhes tudo o que estava destinado a acontecer, viver sentimentos tão intensos quanto aquele era algo novo para Junmyeon. As palavras de Kyungsoo foram tão claras quanto água, a partir do momento em que o relacionamento dos dois começar a se desenvolver, aos poucos os problemas surgiriam. Como uma pequena bola de neve rolando uma montanha a baixo, de pouco em pouco ela vai ficando maior até se transformar em algo que não pode ser evitado. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Raramente o deus casamenteiro recebia visitas, apesar de não gostar de ficar sozinho, a entidade já tinha se arrependido de ter começado a investigar as suspeitas de Yifan. As pilhas de livros que os discípulos de Li Hua estavam levando para o seu palácio não paravam de crescer, algumas chegavam a ser do tamanho de Kyungsoo. O deus não imaginava que apenas quinhentos anos de documentos sobre a seita Doh e Kim daria tudo aquilo, e nem esperava receber centenas de livros em uma só manhã. Ler tudo aquilo levaria muito tempo se o fizesse sozinho, por sorte Li Hua se ofereceu para ajudar. A deusa sabia o quão ocupado Doh era, e se ele estava disposto a deixar seus compromissos de lado para investigar, então as suas suspeitas eram fortes. Ainda que tenham passado todo o dia procurando por algo suspeito, nenhum dos dois achou nada fora do comum a não ser a paz entre as duas seitas. Li percebeu que os conflitos entre os Doh e os Kim voltaram a acontecer nos últimos cem anos, exatamente quando fizeram a aliança com os Zhang. A deusa do destino buscou os arquivos dos últimos cem anos dos Zhang, algumas coisas não se encaixavam da forma que Yu Jun havia relatado, ela temia dizer o que estava pensando pois nos céus havia ouvidos por todas as partes.

— Eu conheço um bom lugar para espairecer, quer ir? 

— Quero, não aguento ler mais nada. — Doh suspirou. — Para onde vamos?

— Vamos admirar uma bela paisagem.

O deus casamenteiro gostava de admirar a paisagem do mundo mortal sempre que voava, porém durante a noite não havia muito o que se ver além de pequenos pontinhos de luz que do alto eram semelhantes a estrelas. Quando colocou os seus pés no chão, Kyungsoo pode ver melhor o lugar onde estava. Um campo extenso de belas flores amarelas que exalavam um doce aroma, com uma pequena casa no meio, a luz amarela das velas iluminava parcialmente o lugar. O céu estrelado e a lua escondida atrás de algumas nuvens deixava o ambiente ainda mais agradável. A deusa do destino caminhou em direção contrária a casa e puxou o rapaz para que a acompanhasse. Depois que passaram por todas aquelas flores, os dois deuses finalmente chegaram onde queriam. Embora que estivesse um pouco escuro era possível ver as grandes pedras dentro do rio.

— Aqui é o lugar que me falou, por que não descemos aqui? — Kyungsoo reclamou — Nós andamos muito sendo que podíamos ter voado.

— Não reclame. — A deusa deu um tapa no braço do outro. — Ele vai aparecer a qualquer momento — Li Hua tentava enxergar algum movimento estranho vindo das águas.

O som de algo emergindo fez o deus casamenteiro não fazer mais perguntas, uma figura semelhante a de uma pessoa apareceu no meio do rio, e aos poucos o ser foi se aproximando da margem. Ainda que fosse um deus supremo, Doh sentiu todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiarem, ele involuntariamente recuou alguns passos. A criatura começou a nadar lentamente na direção dos dois, Li Hua riu da reação de Kyungsoo ao perceber que aquilo estava indo diretamente para eles. O coração de Doh se acalmou quando viu que o que estava saindo da água era um homem de longos cabelos negros, e seu rosto corou quando percebeu que aquela pessoa era Kim Jongin, e que estava nu.

— Precisamos conversar, se vista logo. — Li Hua estava de costas para Jongin.

O deus da guerra se aproximou de Kyungsoo ficando a um braço de distância do outro. Doh estava tão vermelho quanto pimenta e com o coração batendo tão rápido que poderia parar a qualquer momento. O deus casamenteiro não ousou nem mesmo respirar diante daquela situação.

— Você está pisando nas minhas roupas. — Jongin suspirou levemente. 

Kyungsoo nunca havia sentido tanta vergonha em toda a sua vida, mesmo sendo um deus ele infelizmente não era isento das emoções humanas. Assim que o deus da guerra se vestiu, os três seguiram a trilha de volta para a pequena casa. O interior da casa era simples mas bem arrumado, na parede havia diversas pinturas de paisagens e alguns animais. Jongin serviu chá para os seus dois visitantes sem dizer uma palavra. Doh não estava acostumado em ficar menos de dois metros perto de Kim sem os dois discutirem ou quase lutarem, aquilo era novo para ele. A deusa do destino colocou alguns livros e pergaminhos sobre a mesa e os mostrou para Jongin que leu todos eles com atenção. Ainda que tenha sido levado por Li Hua, Kyungsoo não entendia o que a deusa pretendia com aquele encontro, e muito menos o que ela havia encontrado naqueles arquivos.

— Não parece que algo não está se encaixando? — Li Hua perguntou — Nos últimos cem anos os Zhang foram extremamente bons, inclusive os líderes.

— Onde quer chegar com isso? — O deus casamenteiro estava confuso.

— O último líder da seita foi o Zhang Lei, ele sempre repudiou o mal e foi justo. — A deusa bebericou um pouco de seu chá. — Como uma pessoa assim faz acordos com um demônio? 

— Quando eu lutei com eles eu senti algo errado — Jongin comentou —, depois que me tornei um deus eu nunca havia me machucado em uma batalha, mas quase morri com um golpe da ceifadora de almas.

— Você foi atingido pela ceifadora de almas? — Sem pensar, Kyungsoo segurou a mão do outro que se afastou.

A ceifadora de almas era uma das poucas armas mágicas capaz de matar um imortal. Assim como todas as armas com esse nível de poder eram de posse do céu celestial, não havia motivos para estar no mundo mortal, ainda mais nas mãos de um demônio. A pedido de Li Hua, Kyungsoo contou sobre o que Yifan havia o dito e de suas suspeitas, que agora faziam todo o sentido. Por estarem protegidos por uma barreira mágica, eles poderia dizer o que quisesse sem se preocupar com a supervisão dos céus. Todos os três se sentiam extremamentes tolos por nunca terem desconfiado de tudo antes, mesmo tendo aberto os olhos para o problema, ainda precisavam descobrir os motivos para poderem relatar para o pai celestial, Liu Xiehan. O pai celestial era um dos deuses antigos que participou da criação de tudo, ele foi o supremo imperador por milhares de anos até se aposentar e passar o seu posto para o atual imperador celestial. Liu Xiehan era o único que possuía poder absoluto em todos os reinos, nem mesmo Yu Jun ousaria o contrariar, e em um caso onde se tem dúvidas da atual segurança do céu celestial, Yu Jun não seria apto para julgá-lo.

Li Hua — a deusa do destino — voltou sozinha para procurar os documentos da guerra, o que deu início ao ódio entre os Kim e os Doh. 

Kyungsoo se levantou para ver melhor aquelas pinturas, elas tinham uma beleza única, combinadas com traços leves e fortes, e pequenos detalhes que eram difíceis até mesmo para uma pessoa que tenha pintado durante toda a vida. Fazer algo daquela forma era puro talento.

— Suas técnicas são as mesmas de quando éramos humanos. — Kyungsoo percorreu os traços de uma delicada árvore com as pontas de seus dedos. — Se lembra de quando você fez uma pintura minha? — Ele se virou para o outro deus.

— Não tem muitas lembranças mortais que eu goste de me recordar.

— Será que o que aconteceu a milhares de anos atrás foi algo planejado pela mesma pessoa que está fazendo tudo isso? — Kyungsoo voltou a sua atenção para as pinturas.

— E se for, você acha que saber a verdade vai melhorar tudo e que as coisas vão ser como eram antes? — Jongin alterou o tom de sua voz. — Continua ingênuo Kyungsoo.

— Não acho, mas eu perdi duas pessoas que eu amava. — Doh ficou de frente para Jongin. — Sabe o que é isso? Acho que não, já que nunca amou ninguém. 

— Você é tão bom em fazer suposições, mas quanto a cuidar da própria vida, vejo que não é tão bom assim.

Kyungsoo pensou em várias coisas que poderia dizer, porém as palavras não pareciam ter sentido algum. O deus se virou e saiu, mesmo querendo correr para longe, ele precisava esperar Li Hua voltar com os documentos. Doh se sentou no chão e abraçou os seus joelhos. Pensou sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo e no que aconteceria com seu filho caso tudo desse errado. Todas as palavras que não puderam ser ditas se transformaram em lágrimas, ainda que tentasse se controlar não conseguia. Kyungsoo tentava ser forte e engraçado o tempo todo, mas era uma pessoa extremamente sensível, e havia chegado no seu limite. 

Jongin tentou ignorar o choro do outro, porém não conseguia fingir que não tinha o magoado novamente.

— Está chorando? — Kim perguntou — Você é um deus agora, não pode ficar chorando por bobagens.

— O que eu fiz para você me odiar tanto? 

Kyungsoo se levantou e caminhou em direção a Jongin, o outro pode ver o seu rosto inchado por causa do choro. Aquilo o lembrou da batalha do monte Lianlong, o coração do deus da guerra se quebrou em mil pedaços ao vê-lo daquela forma. Kim levantou a mão direita na tentativa tocar o rosto de Doh que o afastou. Jongin sabia que se respondesse ou não a pergunta o magoaria de qualquer forma. 

— Soo, eu… 

— Não me chame assim. — O deus casamenteiro o interrompeu. — Eu me sinto tão idiota por ainda te amar — ele gritou — Você me deixou sozinho quando eu mais precisei. — Kyungsoo cobriu o rosto com as mãos. — Sabe quais foram as últimas palavras do Shixun? "Eu espero que possa ter uma vida longa e feliz" — Soluçou. — Eu estou tendo uma vida longa, mas não estou feliz.

  
  


Jongin o abraçou e acariciou os cabelos do outro. Por milhares de anos fingiu o seu ódio por Kyungsoo, era insuportável fingir o tempo todo, porém ele havia feito uma promessa, e um Kim nunca quebra uma promessa, porém já estava farto de agir como um Kim. O deus da guerra estava junto com Doh quando Dong Shixun foi morto por um cultivador de sua seita, ele foi o único que convenceu Kyungsoo a se levantar e ir para casa se lavar. Jongin voltou para sua seita e implorou para que seu pai desse a ordem para as tropas recuarem, alegando que a pessoa que amava havia morrido. Na noite do mesmo dia, ele fez um acordo e prometeu que nunca mais teria alguma relação com os Doh. Semanas após o acordo, o garoto sumiu, Kyungsoo nunca mais teve notícias dele, até vê-lo centenas de anos depois no céu celestial. O deus casamenteiro abraçou a cintura do outro e afundou o rosto em seu peito, ele adorava o cheiro de lavanda que as roupas de Jongin exalavam. O general Kim desatou os braços do menor de sua cintura e o beijou. Embora o beijo tenha sido tão suave quanto o bater de asas de uma borboleta, seus corações batiam tão rápido quanto cavalos em uma corrida. 

Assim que a deusa do destino voltou, não quis atrapalhar o casal apaixonado e se deitou em meio às flores. Li Hua se sentia aliviada pelos dois deuses terem se acertado, ela não suportava vê-los brigar e nem aguentava mais Jongin chorando por Kyungsoo sempre que bebia. A deusa nunca entendeu como Jongin conseguiu levar o lema de sua seita tão a sério e ignorar seus sentimentos por tanto tempo. 

Antes de amanhecer os três deuses dividiram as suas missões e cada um partiu para um destino. Jongin foi para a cidade onde ficava a antiga seita Zhang procurar novas pistas. Kyungsoo voltou ao céu celestial para distrair Yu Jun enquanto Li Hua iria vasculhar os documentos secretos na biblioteca do imperador celestial, a procura de algo que pudessem os ajudar. O deus casamenteiro conseguia ser bem inconveniente quando queria, apesar de ter essa habilidade exclusiva, ele precisaria de mais alguém para ajudá-lo segurar o supremo imperador por tempo o suficiente. Considerando as relações que possuía no céu celestial, havia apenas uma pessoa em quem poderia confiar, o deus da água, Huang Zitao. Quando se tornou discípulo de Xia LaoYue o primeiro deus com quem fez amizade foi o deus da água. Huang Zitao sempre deu bons conselhos para Kyungsoo e o protegeu depois que Xia LaoYue se aposentou. Zitao era o único deus em que nunca negaria ajuda a Doh independe de seu pedido.

— Não se esqueça, viemos apenas visitá-lo — o deus casamenteiro sussurrava com medo de alguém os ouvir. — Se ele disser que tem coisas importantes para fazer, você dá um jeito.

— Dar um jeito como?

— Eu não sei, você é bem criativo, invente! — Doh deu leves tapas no ombro do amigo e sorriu.

O supremo imperador como de costume estava em seu trono, porém sua aparência não estava tão graciosa que nem sempre era. O homem de longos cabelos brancos estava com um livro em seu peito enquanto dormia com a boca aberta. Kyungsoo segurou a sua risada o máximo que pode, mas foi inevitável não soltar uma risada tão alta que fez o imperador celestial levantar rapidamente. 

— Me perdoe por acordá-lo vossa majestade — disse o deus da água.

— Eu não estava dormindo, apenas pisquei. — Yu Jun se sentou novamente. — O que os trazem aqui?

— Nós, ah. — Doh e Huang se entreolharam rapidamente como se estivessem combinando o que dizer.

— Nós viemos fazer uma visita. — kyungsoo sorriu. — Como estão indo as coisas por aqui?

Enquanto conversavam sobre trivialidades como o pequeno corte no rosto de Yu Jun, Li Hua arranjou uma forma de se esgueirar para dentro da biblioteca. A deusa encontrou diversos livros sobre assuntos que a interessava, porém estava ali somente pelos arquivos que envolviam os Zhang. Durante a sua caça, a deusa do destino percebeu que alguns relatórios estavam fora de ordem e os da época em que Jongin e Kyungsoo eram mortais tinham sumido. Após reunir todo o material necessário, Li Hua voltou para os guardar em segurança e pediu para um de seus discípulos chamar o deus casamenteiro de volta. O único lugar seguro para aquelas informações era a casinha do general Kim no reino mortal, pois mais ninguém dos três reinos sabia da existência daquele local. 

O deus da guerra não conseguiu achar coisa alguma em sua busca em Chenguang, nada além de ruínas. Era como se a cidade tivesse sido varrida da existência dos humanos juntos com a seita Zhang. 

Analisando os relatórios que haviam escrito nos arquivos, Li Hua percebeu que muita coisa estava errado ou omitida. Embora que tenha vivido por milhares de anos, a deusa do destino dificilmente não reconhecia algo que havia escrito, e a guerra dos Doh e os Kim era algo que ela não havia escrito. Li pegou seu livro do destino para rever o que ela havia escrito. A deusa colocou as mãos sobre o livro e falou os nomes dos mortais que ela procurava, ao ler o que estava no livro ela ficou confusa. Muitas palavras tinham sumido do livro e algumas outras haviam aparecido, Li Hua tinha certeza de que não escreveu aquelas coisas, algo estava errado.

— Viu? Muita coisa está errada, alguém interferiu no destino de vocês.

— Então a guerra não deveria ter existido? — Kyungsoo olhava fixamente para o livro.

— Não, não era. — A deusa suspirou. — Nas suspeitas de Wu Yifan tudo isso irá ocorrer novamente.

— Isso mesmo — disse Kyungsoo.

— Tudo bem. — A deusa colocou novamente as mãos sobre o livro. — Doh Junmyeon de MingYue e Zhang Yixing de QianHua.

As páginas do livro começaram a virar rapidamente, como se uma rajada de vento tivesse entrado no local. Assim que as páginas pararam eles puderam ver o que estava escrito, porém aos poucos as palavras foram sumindo e dando lugar a uma nova história. Os três deuses ficaram chocados com a nova história que surgiu, aquela situação não causaria somente a morte de Yixing e de Junmyeon como também um massacre nas duas seitas. 

— As coisas estão piores, vou consultar o pai celestial. — Li Hua pegou o livro e se levantou. — Jongin, vá para QianHua e tente não levantar suspeitas, descubra o que aconteceu por lá — o deus concordou e desapareceu em uma pequena nuvem de fumaça. — Kyungsoo, chame o deus supremo Huang Zitao para ir com você para MingYue.

— Por que tenho que ir com ele? — O deus questionou. — Não que eu não goste da presença dele, mas não quero que ele corra riscos por minha causa.

— Relaxe, só tem que fingir que está passeando pelo reino mortal enquanto descobre o que deu errado.

Li Hua subia rapidamente os degraus do palácio de Liu Xiehan, ela segurava em suas mãos o seu livro do destino. A deusa adentrou o enorme salão correndo e chamou a atenção dos dois homens que estavam lá. O pai celestial estava sentado em uma almofada no chão enquanto jogava xadrez com o seu discípulo. O deus de roupas lilás olhou de relance para a mulher ao seu lado e voltou a jogar. 

— Parece que ninguém mais é anunciado, todos entram e saem quando querem. — O deus apoiou a cabeça em sua mão. — Nem parece que eu sou o pai celestial.

— Me perdoe senhor. — Li Hua se curvou. — Não havia ninguém na entrada e o assunto que tenho para tratar é muito importante, não poderia esperar.

— Li Hua, você é muito séria. — Liu Xiehan olhou para a deusa. — Sente-se, ChenYi irá preparar um chá.

O discípulo do deus Liu se curvou para ambos os deuses e saiu do local. Após ter certeza de que estavam completamente sozinho, Li Hua colocou o livro sobre a mesa e mostrou para o pai celestial as mudanças que haviam ocorrido. A deusa também relatou as incoerências que encontrou em documentos sobre os Zhang e o incidente com o deus da guerra no reino mortal causado pela ceifadora de almas. Xiehan ainda se lembrava claramente de quando conseguiu a ceifadora de almas ao derrotar o rei demônio, e também se lembrava para quem ele tinha entregado. O deus se sentiu aliviado que Li Hua levou esse caso diretamente para ele, pois tinha certeza que a pessoa por trás disso era do palácio de jade. Quanto menos Yu Jun soubesse, melhor seria. 

  
  


[. . .]

Zhang temeu que sua irmã falasse algo, mas depois daquela noite em ShanNian nenhum dos dois tocaram no assunto. O garoto pensou que talvez ela estivesse bêbada demais para se lembrar de algo, ou só estava esperando ficarem a sós para falarem sobre isso. Yixing percebia os cochichos de Nanqin em todas as vezes em que ele dizia que precisava sair sozinho, mesmo não sabendo exatamente o que Nanqin viu aquela noite, ele tinha medo por causa de Junmyeon. 

— Soube que alguns cultivadores estão indo para ShanNian exorcizar um demônio de classe b — Nanqin comentou. — Por que não foi junto para ver a sua namorada?

— Namorada? — Siheng perguntou — Você é rápido não é mesmo? 

— Eu não tenho namorada. — Zhang sorriu de puro desesperou. — Nanqin não invente coisas.

— Eu estava muito bêbada, mas te vi aos beijos com uma dama no jardim dos Zhou.

O rosto de Yixing ficou tão vermelho quanto as suas vestes, o garoto não se atreveu em dizer nenhuma palavra, apenas ficou ouvindo os seus irmãos mais velhos comentarem sobre a possível aparência de sua namorada misteriosa. O único que sabia quem era a “dama” era Yifan, porém ele nunca diria nada sobre aquilo, pois sabia como acabaria. 

Ao início da noite, Kim Nayin recebeu uma carta dos Zhou relatando que um erro foi cometido, o demônio que apareceu na região de ShanNian era de classe C, possivelmente quase tão forte quanto um de classe B, e precisavam de mais alguns cultivadores para ajudar com o exorcismo. Nayin sabia que para um problema daquele ele precisaria de uma pessoa apta para aquela situação, ele decidiu que seria melhor se ele e Yifan fossem, já que ambos possuíam aptidão para lidar com o problema de forma rápida. 

Os fantasmas, monstros e demônios eram divididos em quatro classes de acordo com a sua força destrutiva, sendo D para os mais fracos que poderiam ser derrotados até mesmo por um cultivador inexperiente, e A para os mais fortes com capacidade para destruir uma nação inteira. Muitos cultivadores achavam que os de classe A era apenas um mito, porque ninguém nunca viu um. O demônio que possuiu o líder Zhang era de classe B, e foi um dos mais fortes que toda a humanidade havia presenciado. 

Apesar de não ter prometido para Junmyeon que iria para MingYue, Yixing estava ansioso para vê-lo novamente, pois não se viram depois daquela noite. O garoto queria aproveitar a viagem para poder ir encontrá-lo, mesmo com Wu o alertando dos perigos dessa relação, ele não mudou de ideia. Com o nascer dos primeiros raios de sol da manhã seguinte os dois partiram juntos, porém se separaram na metade do caminho, Yifan seguiu para ShanNian e o amigo para MingYue. Yixing chegou na cidade ao fim da tarde e foi direto ao encontro de Junmyeon. O jovem parou em frente às grandes portas da entrada e um outro cavalheiro foi o receber.

— Seja bem-vindo. — O cavalheiro alto de vestes verdes ciano se curvou. — Está procurando por alguém?

— Sim, eu procuro o Junmyeon.

— Doh Junmyeon? — O rapaz não parecia surpreso. — Tudo bem, o que ele aprontou dessa vez?

— Ah, nada. — Yixing sorriu. — Nós somos amigos.

— Me perdoe. — O jovem se curvou novamente. — Vou chamá-lo.

Ainda que estivesse longe, Zhang conseguiu ver o sorriso de Junmyeon, o laranja do pôr do sol deixava a pele dele radiante. Junmyeon ficou sério quando o seu sênior ficou ao seu lado esperando uma resposta.

— Você conhece esse cavalheiro? — o homem o encarava.

— Os nossos pais eram amigos, está tudo bem sênior, eu conheço ele.

O garoto segurou a mão de Zhang e o levou para dentro do templo. O pátio principal era enorme, alguns cultivadores praticavam luta de espadas e outros arco e flecha, havia um pequeno lago com alguns patos em meio as plantas aquáticas. Junmyeon o levou para o lugar onde ficavam os dormitórios, ele entrou em seu quarto e convidou Yixing para fazer o mesmo.

— Aqui é o único lugar onde podemos conversar em paz. — Jun se aproximou do ouvido de Zhang. — As pessoas daqui são fofoqueiras — ele sussurrou.

Junmyeon abraçou a cintura do outro e encostou a cabeça sobre o seu peito. O garoto fechou os olhos e ficou apenas escutando o coração de Zhang bater e deixando que o aroma das roupas de Yixing o acalmassem. 

— Você tem cheiro de flores de pêssego. — Ele sorriu.

— E você tem cheiro de livro velho. — Ambos riram.

— Eu estava limpando a biblioteca quando você chegou. — junmyeon se sentou em uma das duas camas que havia no quarto. — Quanto tempo vai ficar na cidade?

— Não sei ao certo, talvez uma semana ou mais que isso.

Junmyeon se deitou e ficou encarando o jovem rapaz em pé, ele parecia estar pensando em algo mas não disse nada, apenas desviou o seu olhar para o teto. Yixing se sentou ao lado dele e segurou a sua mão.

— Tem um lugar onde eu e o Baek costumamos ir, podemos almoçar lá. — Sorriu. — Vai ser bom passar um dia todo com você.

Depois de insistir muito Junmyeon convenceu Zhang a ficar para o jantar. O garoto pôde conhecer melhor a seita Doh e alguns de seus costumes, ele também conheceu o mestre Meng que contou diversas histórias sobre Junmyeon. Como a vez em que Junmyeon ficou preso em uma árvore quando tentou pegar uma pipa. Yixing se sentiu feliz por ser acolhido e respeitado pelos Doh, pois eles foram os únicos que não se importaram com a história que o nome Zhang carregava. Parte daquela noite foi cheia de conversas e risadas, Yixing nunca tinha se divertido tanto em um jantar, ele sabia que tinha valido a pena ficar. 

Perto das dez da manhã do dia seguinte, Yixing apareceu diante das portas do templo com uma cesta e esperou por Junmyeon. O lugar para qual foram não era tão longe quanto Zhang achou que seria, mas era tão bonito quanto em seus pensamentos. Um campo extenso com algumas flores coloridas espalhadas pelo solo, o verde da grama fazia um leve contraste com o verde dos bambus que estavam distantes porém ainda eram visíveis. O céu azul parcialmente coberto pelas nuvens deixavam o ambiente mais adorável. Os dois garotos se sentaram sobre a grama e comeram alguns pães cozidos no vapor. Junmyeon se deitou com a cabeça no colo de Yixing que com muito cuidado começou a colocar pequenas flores no cabelo do outro.

— Você fica lindo com flores do cabelo, sabia?

— Só vou acreditar quando me beijar novamente. — Junmyeon puxou o maior para que lhe beijasse. — Tudo bem, agora eu acredito.

Não demorou muito para Zhang se deitar ao lado de Junmyeon. Os dois jovens entrelaçaram os seus dedos e ficaram observando o formato das nuvens. Junmyeon parecia uma criança apontando para as nuvens e dizendo com o que se pareciam. Mesmo sabendo que talvez poderia ficar bem mais que uma semana em MingYue, Yixing queria aproveitar o máximo ao lado de Junmyeon por não saber quando poderia voltar novamente. 

— Uma vez eu li um romance em que dizia que um dia no reino imortal era um ano para os mortais — Yixing comentou. — As coisas são realmente assim?

Junmyeon riu tão alto que um bando de pássaros voaram assustados com o barulho repentino. Zhang não entendia o que tinha dito de tão engraçado.

— Quer dizer que você é do tipo que gosta de romances? — Junmyeon o encarou, mas depois de alguns segundos voltou a rir. — Já perguntei isso para o meu pai, a passagem de tempo deles é a mesma que a nossa.

— Eu só li alguns. — Yixing deu um peteleco na cabeça de Junmyeon que começou a rolar na grama enquanto ria. — Qual é o problema? Homens não podem gostar de romances?

— Não tem problema algum, mas um homem como você lendo romances? — O garoto limpou algumas lágrimas dos cantos dos olhos. — É uma surpresa enorme.

— Tão infantil. — Zhang revirou os olhos. — Quantos anos você tem criança, oito?

— Eu tenho vinte e um. — Junmyeon se sentou sobre o tronco do garoto que estava deitado ao seu lado. — E você criança tola?

— Eu tenho vinte. — Yixing colocou as mãos na cintura de Junmyeon e o jogou para o lado. — Posso ser mais novo, mas sou mais rápido que você.

Assim como as plantas e as folhas das árvores, os dois garotos correndo naquele campo parecia uma agradável dança regidos pelo som das risadas e do forte vento daquela tarde. Durante o tempo em que ficaram juntos eles conversaram sobre tudo o que se lembraram de falar. Junmyeon pode falar sobre sua boa relação com o seu pai, como era a sua rotina em sua seita e até mesmo sobre o dia em que Kyungsoo o levou para o céu celestial. Yixing não tinha muito o que falar, mas não se importou muito porque ele amava ver a expressão radiante do outro jovem sempre em que falava sobre a seita Doh ou sobre o deus casamenteiro. 

Naquela tarde Zhang ficou sabendo que era a alma gêmea de Junmyeon, e também soube da missão que ambos precisavam cumprir. Junmyeon não contou o destino que teriam caso tudo desse errado, ele não queria que o seu amado se preocupasse com aquilo, era apenas uma possibilidade que ele faria de tudo pra não acontecer. Se não estivessem tão ocupados se divertindo e trocando alguns beijos, teriam percebido que não era apenas os animais da floresta que os vigiavam.

— Não terei tempo para vê-lo amanhã — disse Junmyeon —, mas podemos nos encontrar depois de amanhã — Ele sorriu. — Temos que ir ao monte Lianlong, dizem que lá é um lugar maravilhoso e mágico. 

— Duvido que esse lugar seja mais maravilhoso que você. — Yixing sorriu e abraçou a cintura de Junmyeon. — Tudo bem, monte Lianlong depois de amanhã.

Iluminados somente pela lua e as estrelas, os dois garotos deram um beijo de despedida em uma rua escura na lateral do templo. Zhang ficou observando o outro jovem entrar no templo, Junmyeon se virou e acenou para ele antes de fechar as portas. Yixing seguiu caminhando em direção a pousada em que estava. Assim que se aproximou do lugar ele notou uma figura de preto com uma máscara branca embaixo de uma árvore, o rapaz seguiu o seu caminho, porém notou outra pessoa vestida da mesma forma um pouco mais a frente.

— Sempre soube que esse Zhang traria desgraça e vergonha para a nossa seita.

Yixing se virou ficando de frente para aquele homem que havia visto embaixo da árvore. O homem misterioso segurava uma espada desembainhada em uma de suas mãos, entretanto, ele não parecia uma grande ameaça. Zhang esperou um mínimo movimento para poder desembainhar a sua espada também, porém sentiu o seu corpo ficar cada vez mais rígido até não conseguir ficar em pé. Yixing não costumava subestimar o inimigo ou baixar a guarda, em apenas alguns segundos de distração ele foi pego por um talismã de paralisia. Após cair, quatro homens mascarados o encaravam deitado no chão. Um deles deu a ordem para amarrar o garoto e não o deixarem escapar. Yixing sentiu uma grande dor na cabeça antes de apagar. 

O jovem acordou com a forte luz do sol em seu rosto e com o barulho dos cascos dos cavalos. O balançar da carroça e a terrível dor em sua cabeça fazia com que ele não conseguisse pensar direito sobre o ocorrido da noite anterior e o porquê de estar sendo levado. Em momento algum durante aquele calor insuportável, ele recebeu uma gota de água sequer. Com o cair da noite Zhang chegou no que parecia ser o seu destino final pois foi a primeira vez em que a carroça parou. Um dos homens da noite passada colocou uma venda sobre os olhos de Yixing antes de tirá-lo da carroça. As mãos do jovem rapaz foram desamarradas e o jogaram sobre o chão gélido fazendo a sua venda cair. Ao abrir os olhos, ele pôde ver com atenção os rostos das pessoas que o fizeram passar por aquilo, o peito de Yixing afundou com o tamanho de sua tristeza e decepção, ele chorou lágrimas que nem sabia que ainda guardava em seu corpo. Kim Nayin carregava uma expressão que ninguém nunca havia presenciado, dois de seus filhos possuíam uma expressão de nojo enquanto olhavam para o rapaz ajoelhado em sua frente, somente Siheng que olhava com piedade para o irmão.

— A partir de hoje você não irá colocar nem sequer um pé fora dessa casa. — A voz de Nayin foi alta o suficiente para todos daquele salão ouvirem. — Já enviei uma carta para o líder Zhou, daqui duas semanas você irá se casar com uma das filhas dele.

— Você é uma decepção. — A voz de Nanqin era ríspida. — Se você fosse só mais um desses homens que se relacionam com outros homens nós poderíamos fingir que esse comportamento nojento não existia, mas um Doh? 

— Meu pai te acolheu sendo um Zhang, sabe todas as coisas que ele ouve até hoje? E você retribui dessa forma? — Siming nem sequer manteve o contato visual com Yixing enquanto dizia aquelas coisas.

— Já chega! — Nayin gritou. — levem-no para um quarto novo, ninguém entra sem a minha permissão. — O líder da seita massageou a têmpora com a mão direita. — A não ser que aquele quarto esteja em chamas ele não deve sair, entenderam? — Os dois guardas se curvaram e levantaram o garoto do chão. — Quando o Wu Yifan aparecer o castigo dele será determinado.

— Yifan não sabia de nada, eu ordenei que ele fosse para ShanNian e que eu o encontraria depois — Yixing berrou —, por favor o deixem em paz, ele não sabia.

O líder Kim levantou a sua mão e os dois guardas arrastaram Zhang para fora. O rapaz foi levado para um quarto de hóspedes, o lugar era grande e bem decorado. Sobre a cama havia roupas limpas e atrás do biombo tinha uma banheira com água quente. Yixing se despiu e entrou na banheira, ao tirar a faixa e o grampo do cabelo ele sentiu o corte grande e sua cabeça, consequência da pancada da noite anterior. O jovem se encolheu na banheira e chorou novamente pensando no que aconteceria com Junmyeon agora que tudo foi descoberto. Seu medo não era só pelo seu amado mas também por Yifan, Zhang sabia que Kim Nayin não costumava ser piedoso em suas punições. Se algo acontecesse com seu único amigo ele não poderia fazer nada a respeito por estar preso naquele quarto. Os dedos de Yixing estavam enrugados por causa do tempo que passou dentro da água, após se vestir ele ouviu conversas vindas do lado de fora e logo a porta se abriu. Algumas servas colocaram comidas sobre a mesa, quando Siheng entrou elas se retirarem e fecharam a porta. O rapaz se sentou e convidou o irmão para fazer o mesmo. Yixing tinha uma expressão abatida, seus longos cabelos soltos o faziam parecer mais velho que realmente era. Siheng colocou um pouco de chá em um copo e entregou para o outro.

— Não estou aqui para te julgar, você é meu irmão, quem se importa se era um Doh? — Zhang continuava o encarando sem dizer uma palavra. — Eu só quero que seja feliz, se precisar de qualquer coisa é só me pedir.

— Só quero que o Yifan não seja punido. — A voz do rapaz saiu como um sussurro. — E que o Junmyeon fique em paz.

— Tudo bem, vou fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance, agora coma um pouco.

Siheng colocou um pouco de comida para o mais novo e o observou comer. O garoto ficou parte da noite com Zhang, só foi embora depois de fazer curativos nos ferimentos do irmão e ter certeza que ele havia dormido. 

Ainda naquela madrugada, Kim Siheng pegou um barco até a cidade vizinha chegando ao amanhecer. O homem procurou por alguém para levar uma carta para Wu em ShanNian. Em sua carta ele dizia tudo o que estava acontecendo e pediu para que Yifan não voltasse. Para Siheng era fácil sumir no meio da noite sem levantar suspeitas, afinal ninguém o levava a sério e sempre achavam que ele estava na companhia de algumas mulheres em um bordel qualquer, então ninguém se dava a preocupação de procurá-lo. Nem mesmo os guardas o seguiam mais quando o rapaz saia sozinho. Três dias depois a carta foi entregue a Yifan, o garoto se culpou por não ter convencido Zhang a não ir para MingYue, mas ele sabia que uma vez com a ideia na cabeça Yixing não desistiria. Desde criança ele sempre foi muito teimoso, apesar de saber disso ele ainda se culpava. Embora que tivesse lido que não poderia voltar para QianHua, contanto que ficasse escondido ninguém o encontraria. E foi com esse pensamento que Wu voltou, afinal, ele não poderia abandonar um amigo.

Enquanto voltava, Yifan pensou em avisar Junmyeon, mas achou que isso traria mais problemas e seguiu com a sua viagem. O garoto chegou em QianHua de noite, ele ficou escondido em alguns arbustos e na grama alta esperando o momento certo para tentar entrar. Perto das quatro da manhã, Wu viu a silhueta de uma pessoa familiar tentando pular o muro no momento de distração de um dos guardas. Yifan correu e colocou a mão sobre a boca do rapaz o abraçando, ele o levou para os arbustos.

— Junmyeon, porque está aqui? — ele sussurrou — O guarda iria te ver, quando estivesse lá dentro, não pensou nisso?

— Wu Yifan? — Os olhos de Junmyeon não possuíam brilho algum, e suas olheiras eram bem aparentes. Suas mãos estavam frias e tremiam muito. — O Yixing, ele me disse, eu preciso ver ele. — O garoto não conseguia terminar nenhuma de suas frases. Yifan notou que Junmyeon estava mais assustado e trêmulo do que da noite em que quase morreu afogado.

— Eu tenho uma ideia para entrar, mas você tem que prometer que não vai fazer besteira.

No momento da troca dos guardas às cinco da manhã, os dois garotos pularam o muro e começaram a sua procura por Zhang. Yifan sabia que o garoto não estaria em seu quarto pois seria muito óbvio, ele conhecia Kim Nayin há muitos anos para pensar que ele seria tão tolo assim. Apesar de saber dos perigos, Wu deixou Junmyeon no seu quarto e pediu para que ele não saísse de lá, disse que voltaria assim que soubesse onde Yixing estava. Embora que tenha concordado, Junmyeon não pode evitar ficar parado depois de ouvir cochichos de alguns servos sobre Zhang. Junmyeon vestiu algumas roupas de Yifan e prendeu todo o seu cabelo em um coque. O garoto pegou a sua espada e saiu do quarto. 

— Com licença jovem dama. — Junmyeon se curvou para a serva que estava passando. — Poderia me dizer onde o tal Zhang está?

— Me desculpe senhor, mas ninguém tem permissão para vê-lo.

— Eu trago apenas alguns recados de seu líder, quem em sã consciência iria querer olhar para um Zhang? — ainda que estivesse sorrindo, o coração de Junmyeon doía por dizer aquelas palavras tão cruéis. 

— O senhor tem razão. — A garota deu uma leve risada. — Me siga por favor.

Após algumas voltas o garoto pode ver um quarto que possuía quatro guardas na frente. O corpo de Junmyeon congelou por alguns segundos, ele pensou que talvez não seguiria dar mais nenhum passo, porém estava errado. Agora que estava em frente ao quarto, bastou dizer o porquê estava ali e as portas se abriram. O jovem rapaz respirou fundo e entrou, ele viu Yixing sentado no canto da cama abraçando os joelhos. Os longos cabelos de Zhang escondiam o seu rosto. O rapaz não se moveu nem mesmo quando ouviu alguém se sentar perto dele e segurar em suas mãos. 

— Eu vou te tirar daqui — a voz de Junmyeon falhou, porém Yixing conseguiu o ver.

— Não! — os olhos de Zhang se encheram de lágrimas. — Você não deveria estar aqui, eles vão te machucar.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, eu vou te tirar daqui.

Os dois garotos estavam preparados para sair, porém ouviram alguns sons estranhos vindos de fora. Ao abrir a porta, Junmyeon se deparou com os quatro guardas mortos caídos em enormes poças de sangue. Um homem de vestes pretas com uma aparência idêntica a de Junmyeon segurava uma espada. Antes que pudessem dizer alguma coisa, o homem desapareceu em uma pequena nuvem de fumaça. Zhang segurou a mão do outro garoto e correu para fora do quarto. Todos os lugares para qual corriam já estavam cheios de soldados. Quando perceberam que estavam cercados já era tarde. Um soldado viu Yixing e gritou por ajuda, em um piscar de olhos os dois garotos estavam cercados por soldados que seguravam lanças afiadas a centímetros de seus corpos, impedindo que dessem um passo sequer. Nanqin foi a primeira a aparecer, ela pegou uma lança e apontou para o peito de Junmyeon, o ódio estava evidente em seus olhos. Siheng chegou em seguida e tomou a arma da mão da irmã e colocou no chão.

— Tranquem esse Doh imundo em uma cela — Nanqin berrou —, espero que fique bem desconfortável até o dia da sua execução.

— Execução? — Junmyeon apertou forte a mão de Yixing.

— Você acha que será perdoado depois de tentar matar o filho do líder da seita? — um dos soldados comentou.

— Eu não fiz isso, eu só fui ver o Yixing.

— Várias pessoas viram você sair do quarto do Siming com uma espada desembainhada — Nanqin o encarou. — Eu também vi você correndo em direção ao quarto do Xiao Xing, vai dizer que estou mentindo? 

Dois soldados arrastaram Junmyeon e o jogaram dentro de uma cela. O garoto se levantou do chão e tocou levemente a testa que havia batido no chão, as pontas de seus dedos ficaram molhadas de sangue. Não parecia ser um ferimento grave demais para se preocupar, sua única preocupação era Yixing. O jovem temia que algo de ruim acontecesse com ele. Sem perder tempo algum, Kim Nayin mandou reunir todo o seu exército e pediu para ficarem preparados para atacar o inimigo a qualquer momento. O líder Kim enviou uma carta para MingYue anunciando a execução de Junmyeon dentro de três dias. Aquela carta era claramente uma provocação aos Doh, e aquilo poderia iniciar um motim. Entretanto a única preocupação de Nayin era a saúde de seu filho que havia sido apunhalado na barriga. Ainda que os médicos tenham dito que Siming era um homem forte e que ficaria bem, o líder Kim nunca deixaria uma coisa dessas passar, ainda mais sendo causado por um Doh. Em meio a toda aquela confusão, Yifan aproveitou para entrar no quarto em que o amigo estava preso, não demorou muito para que um soldado jogasse Yixing para dentro do quarto. Wu correu na direção do amigo e o ajudou a levantar.

— Não era para vocês estar aqui também. — Zhang agarrou o braço do amigo. — O Siheng não avisou vocês?

— Eu recebi uma carta, mas não podia deixá-lo aqui.

— O Junmyeon vai ser executado. — Diversas lágrimas rolaram dos olhos de Yixing. — Ele não feriu ninguém, precisamos ajudá-lo.

— Fique calmo, tudo vai ficar bem.

Yifan não acreditava em suas próprias palavras, pois sabia que isso só iria parar com derramamento de sangue e sofrimento. No passado esse foi o único jeito de tudo se acalmar, talvez agora não fosse diferente. Apesar de não querer que a situação se agravasse, Wu sabia que o melhor a se fazer era deixar Junmyeon e Zhang fugirem. Os dois garotos não tinham muito tempo para pensar em um plano infalível, o único que parecia bom ainda era muito arriscado. O plano de Yifan não era complicado, porém as chances de serem descobertos era maior, por isso tiveram que esperar até a noite chegar. As portas do quarto se abriram algumas servas colocaram a comida sobre a mesa e logo saíram, aquele era o sinal pelo qual esperavam. 

— Vamos agora — Wu abriu a porta e correu para fora.

Os quatro homens que estavam na entrada correram atrás do garoto. Yifan era a isca perfeita para isso, ele só tinha que ser rápido e não deixarem que vissem seu rosto até que Yixing estivesse longe. Zhang esperou até os soldados estarem longe o suficiente para correr em direção ao local que Junmyeon estava. Por conta da distração os poucos soldados que restaram na residência Kim estavam perseguindo Wu ou bloqueando as saídas do lado sul, que era a direção para qual o Yifan corria. Zhang se esgueirou sorrateiramente para um canto escuro, onde pode ver parte da prisão que Junmyeon estava. Embora que conhecesse o local com a palma de sua própria mão, Yixing não sabia quantos soldados haviam lá dentro, ele conseguia ver somente um. O jovem rapaz saiu das sombras para enfrentar o seu único oponente visível, que por sorte estava sozinho. Com todos os seus sentimentos a flor da pele não foi difícil vencer aquela luta com apenas alguns golpes. Zhang correu para a cela em que o seu amado estava, seu coração se partiu em vários pedaços ao ver o sangue escorrendo pelo belo rosto de Junmyeon. Yixing segurou a mão do garoto e correram para fora daquele lugar horrível, porém antes de saírem uma figura alta apareceu na entrada. 

— Eu sabia que iria tentar tirá-lo daqui. — Nanqin estava com sua espada em punho impedindo a saída de ambos. — Você sente tanta pena assim de um Doh?

— Nanqin, eu não quero lutar com você. — Zhang ficou na frente de Junmyeon, pois sabia que sua irmã iria feri-lo em na primeira oportunidade que tivesse. — Eu gosto dele, não vou deixar que o machuque.

— Eu sinto muito Xiao Xing, mas não posso deixá-los ir.

Nanqin levantou a sua espada e atacou Yixing. Seus movimentos eram rápidos e precisos. Apesar de conseguir desviar de alguns golpes, Zhang não conseguia revidar nenhum deles. Todos sabiam que era impossível ganhar em uma luta contra Nanqin, ninguém possuía a agilidade e a força que ela tinha. Junmyeon tentou avançar para lutar junto, porém Yixing o empurrou para trás novamente. Nesse pequeno momento de distração, Kim Nanqin a sua frente fez um corte profundo no braço de Zhang que derrubou a espada no chão. A mulher deu chute no peito do irmão o fazendo cair, ela chutou a espada dele para longe. Ainda que parecesse que Nanqin não possuía afeto por ninguém por demonstrar frieza em muitos assuntos, ela era uma mulher sensível e leal a sua família. Nanqin se ajoelhou do lado do irmão e passou a mão no rosto do outro. Os olhos da garota estavam cheio de lágrimas, algo que Yixing só viu quando a mãe de Nanqin morreu.

— Eu sinto muito — Ela olhava fixamente para o corte profundo no braço do irmão. 

— Fica longe dele.

Junmyeon havia empunhado a espada no soldado que estava no chão e correu na direção dos dois. Nanqin não precisou se levantar para se defender do ataque do outro. O tinindo das duas espadas foi tão alto que Zhang cobriu os seus ouvidos. A mulher usou a bainha de sua espada para desferir um golpe forte na barriga de Junmyeon que recuou alguns passos. Nanqin se levantou e foi em direção ao garoto que a atacou novamente. Não demorou muito para que a mulher em seu frente conseguisse ler as técnicas de luta do garoto. Kim Nanqin conseguiu achar as brechas durante os ataques de Junmyeon e usou isso a seu favor. Com um golpe ela conseguiu tirar a espada da mão do jovem à sua frente. Agora com uma espada a centímetros de sua garganta, Junmyeon não tinha mais saída alguma. O garoto colocou a mão dentro de suas vestes na esperança de achar algum talismã que fosse útil, só então ele se lembrou de seu leque. Junmyeon usou seu leque para afastar a espada e ganhar certa distância. O rapaz abriu o leque e fechou os olhos para se concentrar. Ao abrir os olhos ele viu a espada de sua oponente muito perto de seu rosto. Com um movimento do leque uma rajada de vento jogou a mulher para trás. Nanqin se chocou contra a parede e caiu desacordada no chão. Junmyeon abraçou Yixing e o arrastou para fora daquele lugar. 

Em meio a tanto caos, nenhum dos dois sabiam para onde deveriam ir. Junmyeon só queria voltar para casa, mesmo sabendo que talvez não seria uma boa ideia voltar para MingYue. Os dois jovens caminharam até a margem do rio onde encontraram um barco velho. Junmyeon remou o mais rápido que pode, até mesmo quando seu braços começaram a doer. O garoto só parou de remar quando teve certeza que estava longe o suficiente. Yixing se sentou perto do rapaz ao seu lado e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. Junmyeon sorriu com aquele gesto inesperado, ainda que estivesse enfrentando grandes problemas, só de estar perto de Yixing fazia tudo ser menos complicado.

— Eu vou limpar a sua ferida agora.

Junmyeon rasgou um pedaço de sua roupa e a molhou no rio. O garoto ajudou Zhang a tirar cuidadosamente parte de sua roupa, para que pudesse visualizar melhor a ferida. Era um corte profundo que ainda sangrava, mesmo sendo o muito cauteloso, Yixing ainda sentia muita dor. Enquanto fazia o curativo, Junmyeon não conseguia parar de pedir desculpas, pois Zhang se feriu tentando o proteger. Quando terminou de enfaixar o braço do rapaz, Jun o deitou em seu colo e o ninou contando algumas histórias que conhecia. Assim que teve certeza que o jovem havia adormecido, Junmyeon transferiu um pouco de seu poder espiritual para que as feridas de Yixing se curassem mais rápido. Os garotos chegaram em MingYue junto com o alvorecer e foram em direção ao templo Laobing. Ambos foram sorrateiros ao entrar, já que todos ainda dormiam. Junmyeon levou Zhang para o seu quarto e deitou o garoto e sua cama.

— Fique aqui — ele sussurrou — Vou buscar alguns remédios para o seu braço. — Junmyeon beijou a testa do garoto antes de sair.

Junmyeon foi diretamente para o local onde seu mestre prepara alguns remédios. O garoto sabia que o mestre Meng possuía remédios com plantas mágicas capazes de curar em apenas alguns minutos. Ele mesmo já havia visto o poder de cura de algumas delas. O menino não sabia qual daqueles frascos continha o que ele precisava. Junmyeon retirava os frascos da prateleira e os colocavam sobre a mesa sem mesmo ler os nomes.

— O que está procurando, Junmyeon?

O jovem rapaz se virou e se deparou com o seu mestre. O senhor de barba longa o observava, atentamente. Junmyeon sabia que não tinha outra saída a não ser dizer a verdade.

— Mestre eu preciso de ajuda, uma pessoa está com uma ferida grave e eu preciso de remédios — o garoto apontou para os frascos sobre a mesa. — Qual desses eu tenho que levar?

— Poderia me levar até essa pessoa?

O mestre Meng colocou alguns remédios e ataduras dentro de uma caixa e seguiu o rapaz. O homem passou algumas ervas na ferida de Zhang, e preparou um remédio para a dor. O mestre não fez muitas perguntas para Junmyeon, apenas lhe disse para tomar um banho e trocar de roupas, afinal ele ainda era um Doh e tinha que ter uma boa aparência. O garoto ajudou Yixing a se banhar e preparou algo para ele comer, somente depois de ter certeza que Zhang estava bem ele seguiu o conselho de seu mestre. 

— Vocês deveriam ficar aqui — Baekhyun falou — O líder Doh moveu metade das tropas e já estão em formação, disseram que os Kim estão estão fazendo o mesmo.

— Não podemos, se ficarmos as coisas só ficariam piores — Yixing comentou — Os Kim só estão vindo para cá porque tem certeza que estamos aqui.

— Então devemos ficar longe, atrair atenção para outro lugar — Junmyeon bocejou. 

Doh Junmyeon não dormia há duas noites, o rapaz estava completamente exausto mas não poderia descansar agora pois tinha que pensar em uma rota segura para saírem da cidade. O monte Lianlong era uma boa opção, já que quase ninguém usava aquela rota para sair da cidade por ser muito longa. Como partiriam somente durante a tarde, Baekhyun preparou algumas coisas para amigo levar durante a viagem. 

— Quase me esqueci de dizer, um homem veio te procurar — Baekhyun disse —, eu já vi ele com você antes. Ele é alto, bonito e tem um sorriso bem marcante.

— O que ele queria? 

— Saber onde você estava e eu contei o que sabia. — Baek se aproximou de Junmyeon. — Falei sobre aquele homem de cabelo branco que veio falar com você.

— E o que ele disse? 

— Ele queria mais detalhes sobre esse homem, e eu disse que só lembrava que ele tinha um corte no lado direito do rosto.

Junmyeon estava surpreso por seu pai estar o procurar porque o deus sempre sabia onde o garoto estava. Agora que tudo parecia estar em decadência, o ele não sabia o que teria que fazer para impedir o que seu pai havia dito que estava destinado a acontecer. Fugir do conflito e atrair atenção para outro lugar era o melhor a se fazer. 

Durante a tarde os dois jovens partiram em direção ao desconhecido, carregando consigo comida o suficiente para chegarem na cidade mais próxima e um cantil com água. A jornada era longa e não poderiam baixar a guarda em momento algum, pois o inimigo poderia estar onde menos esperassem. A primeira parada para descanso foi no meio da noite, quando chegaram no primeiro cume do monte Lianlong. Ambos estavam muito cansados, porém dormir em um lugar como aquele não era uma boa opção já que estavam em um campo aberto. Junmyeon se deitou e apoiou a cabeça em seu braço direito observando as estrelas. Zhang que estava sentado ao seu lado, se aconchegou sobre o peito do garoto de vestes verdes.

— Aqui é um lugar maravilhoso — Yixing falou. — Acho que seria melhor se não estivéssemos fugindo.

— Já ouviu a lenda sobre esse lugar? — Junmyeon colocou a mão sobre a cabeça de Zhang e começou o afagar. — Sabe por que dizem que aqui é um lugar mágico?

— Não, por que?

A formação do monte Lianlong possuía uma lenda que era contada há milhares de anos, todos os moradores da cidade sabiam sobre ela. Apesar de ser um conto muito antigo ele nunca perdeu o seu valor cultural para o povo de MingYue. A lenda contava a história de um deus dragão que se apaixonou pelo espírito de uma flor de lótus que vivia em um lago do jardim do deus. O espírito da pequena flor cultivou por muitos anos mas nunca conseguiu chegar a forma humana, então em uma noite o deus dragão implorou para o pai celestial para conceder a forma humana para ela. O pai celestial concedeu o desejo em partes, ele a transformou em uma mortal. A energia imortal do céu celestial fazia com que a flor tivesse uma vida mais longa do que a de um mortal comum, isso fez com que ela e o deus dragão fossem felizes por muitos anos. Entretanto ela ainda era mortal, diferente do deus que ainda tinha toda a eternidade, a pequena flor foi envelhecendo ao passar dos anos e acabou morrendo. 

O deus ficou tão triste que se isolou no mundo mortal e morreu pouco tempo depois. Segundo a lenda, os três cumes do monte é parte do corpo do deus dragão. 

Zhang achou aquela história triste, porém o cansaço era tanto que ele nem mesmo conseguiu dizer nada e caiu no sono. Junmyeon sorriu ao ver o garoto dormindo sobre o seu peito, ele o colocou suavemente sobre o chão e ficou de vigia por algumas horas. Entretanto duas noites não dormidas falou mais alto e seu corpo deixou se levar pelo cansaço. O garoto não percebeu por quanto tempo cochilou. Ambos acordaram com o barulho de passos. Ao abrirem os seus olhos, eles se viram cercados por alguns soldados do exército do Kim. Não havia mais do que vinte deles. Todos eles usavam uma máscara branca, exatamente iguais às dos homens que capturaram Yixing algumas noites atrás. Zhang estremeceu ao se lembrar quem eles eram. Aqueles soldados eram de uma divisão especial formada por homens e mulheres de diversas idades, somente os melhores cultivadores poderiam entrar. Essas pessoas eram treinados por Nanqin, grande parte das técnicas de luta que eles conheciam vinham dela. Se a batalha com Nanqin tinha sido difícil, lidar com vários cultivadores que lutavam como ela seria um grande problema. Os dois garotos desembainharam as suas espadas e ficaram de costas um para o outro.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo — Yixing sussurrou — Eu te amo, Doh Junmyeon.

Antes que pudesse responder um soldado correu em direção aos dois garotos incitando os outros a fazerem o mesmo. Um dos soldados que havia se aproximado retirou a máscara revelando o seu rosto. E, de alguma forma Yifan tinha conseguido se infiltrar no meio daquelas pessoas para lutar ao lado do amigo. Ainda que estivessem em três, aquela luta era injusta e com um final imprevisível. Wu não se preocupava com a morte, pois como ele havia renascido no reino mortal por causa de sua missão, se seu corpo morta morresse ele acordaria no céu celestial como se tivesse apenas caído no sono. 

A preocupação de Yifan era com Yixing e Junmyeon, ele temia que o plano que Jongin havia o contado mais cedo não funcionasse e que o pai celestial não interviesse nesse caso. Aos poucos mais soldados iam chegando e a pilha de corpos em volta deles ia aumentando. Os três garotos estavam exaustos quando viram milhares de soldados vindos do sul carregando bandeiras com o emblema dos Kim e o exército dos Doh mais ao norte. Aquele era o conflito que deveria ser evitado, mas estava a poucos minutos de acontecer. O barulho dos cascos dos cavalos ficavam cada vez mais altos conforme se aproximavam. O som de arcos sendo disparados foi ouvido por todos daquele campo, seguido de uma chuva de flechas de ambos os lados. Os rapazes que estavam no centro daquele caos, sentiram que aquele era o fim de tudo. Junmyeon tentou usar o seu leque para afastar as flechas mas não funcionou.

O céu daquela manhã ficou escuro e nublado em segundos, uma forte luz que parecia um raio surgiu ao lado de Yixing ligando o céu e a terra. Os cavalos se assustaram com a luz, e pararam de correr, já outros fugiram na direção contrária. Assim que o feixe de luz desapareceu dois homens altos de longos cabelos negros com uma armadura branca reluzente surgiram. Um deles levantou a mão e todas as flechas pararam no ar a centímetros de seus corpos. O deus pegou uma das flechas e quebrou, instantaneamente todas as flechas fizeram o mesmo e caíram no chão. Junmyeon se sentiu aliviado ao ver o seu pai ao seu lado. O deus casamenteiro pegou o leque da mão de seu filho e o usou para se impulsionar para cima e pairou metros de distância do solo. Kyungsoo abriu o leque e com um movimento o deus afastou todas as nuvens escuras. Imediatamente todos os soldados se ajoelharam e clamaram por piedade diante daquele ser divino no centro do céu flutuando sobre eles. 

— Vocês mortais tolos, conseguiram irritar até mesmo os deuses com esse conflito. — A voz de Kyungsoo era autoritária, até mesmo Yinxing estremeceu com as palavras do deus. — O pai celestial está descontente com tanta ira, não foi para isso que ele os criou.

O deus casamenteiro fechou o leque e passou os dois dedos da mão esquerda sobre ele o transformando em uma espada verde transluzente. Kyungsoo pousou graciosamente fazendo uma pequena nuvem de poeira. Jongin caminhou até o lado de Doh e pediu para que os dois líderes de ambas as seitas se resolvessem. Kyungsoo voltou para o céu celestial levando Junmyeon e Yixing consigo. Jongin ficou com Yifan no mundo mortal para resolverem as pendências entre os Kim e os Doh. 

Zhang ficou impressionado com a beleza do céu celestial, era uma paisagem que ele nunca havia presenciado. Junmyeon já havia ido para o céu celestial mas nunca havia entrado no palácio de jade. Os dois garotos estavam impressionados em como cada mínimo detalhe, desde o chão até os pilares daquele grande salão eram esculpidos em jade pura. Yu jun estava sentado em uma almofada ao lado direito afastado do trono onde o pai celestial estava. Do lado esquerdo estava sentado o deus da água e no centro havia uma pessoa de veste verdes ajoelhada. Kyungsoo pediu para que os dois garotos ficassem de joelhos perante Liu Xiehan. Assim que ajoelharam ambos os garotos perceberam que a pessoa que estava no centro era Baekhyun. O deus casamenteiro se curvou e ficou ao lado de Huang. Li Hua adentrou o palácio juntamente de Jongin e Yifan. A deusa entregou um documento para o pai celestial que o leu com atenção. Liu se levantou do trono e ficou em pé perto dos garotos no centro.

— Me conte novamente o que aconteceu no dia em que Doh Junmyeon recebeu a mensagem.

Liu Xiehan havia ouvido aquela história que Baekhyun contou para ele mais cedo, porém o pai celestial precisava que todos naquela sala também ouvissem. Os três garotos contaram tudo o que haviam presenciado. Os deuses que estavam presentes contaram a participação que tiveram em toda aquela investigação e as incoerências que acharam em diversos documentos. Li Hua apresentou as provas de que o destino tanto de Kyungsoo e Jongin quanto de seus filhos haviam sido mudados no mundo mortal e que isso causou terríveis consequências que ceifaram a vida de milhares de pessoas inocentes. Todas as provas levavam a mesma pessoas que Byun e Junmyeon haviam visto. Um homem de cabelos brancos com um corte no rosto. 

O homem que apareceu na residência dos Kim possuía a aparência de Junmyeon e também tinha um corte em seu rosto, assim como o homem misterioso que entregou o recado para Junmyeon. Os dois rapazes da seita Doh confirmaram que aquele homem se parecia com Yu Jun. Liu Xiehan sabia que grande parte daquelas acusações envolviam até então imperador celestial, porém queria ver a reação do mesmo quando tudo fosse revelado. 

— Você nega essas acusações? — O pai celestial mantinha a sua aparência serena apesar de estar profundamente irritado e decepcionado com Yu Jun.

— Majestade — O homem de cabelos brancos se ajoelhou aos pés do pai celestial, em seguida continuou: — Essas acusações são falsas, eu nunca fiz nada disso.

— Yu Jun, eu mesmo entreguei a ceifadora de almas em suas mãos, como ela estava em posse de um demônio? 

— Eu sou inocente, eu juro.

— Li Hua, qual é a punição por interferir no destino dos mortais? — o pai celestial perguntou.

— Cem anos de raios, seria mais de quatrocentos raios por dia durante 90 dias senhor. — Li Hua olhou de relance para Kyungsoo que soltou uma leve risada.

— E qual é a punição por matar um mortal?

— Cem anos de fogo celestial, senhor.

— E por se associar a um demônio e tentar matar um deus?

— Perder a sua divindade, ser banido para o reino mortal e renascer como um animais por três vidas. — A deusa fechou o seu livro e olhou para o homem ajoelhado perto do pai celestial.

— Me perdoe majestade, tenha piedade. — Yu Jun se agarrava aos pés do pai celestial. 

— Serei piedoso com você.

Liu Xiehan colocou a mão direita sobre a cabeça do homem ajoelhado ao seus pés. Todos viram uma bola de luz sair do interior do peito de Yu Jun e ser esmagada pelo pai celestial. Aquela pequena bola de luz era toda a divindade que Yu Jun possuía em seu corpo.

— Deem a ele a água do rio do esquecimento e o jogue no reino mortal.

Embora que o motivo para os crimes de Yu Jun não fizesse sentido algum para nenhum dos deuses presentes, o pai celestial sabia do verdadeiro motivo de todo aquele ódio. Antes de se tornar imperador celestial Yu Jun sempre perambulava pelo reino mortal, e em uma de suas visitas aos humanos o rapaz se apaixonou por uma mortal. Infelizmente a jovem dama foi mortal por um soldado da seita em um conflito por disputa de território, desde então o deus nutriu um ódio pelos Kim. O deus planejou por milhares de anos a sua vingança. O massacre da seita Zhang foi apenas uma das consequências de seus planos. Durante todo aquele alvoroço, Junmyeon ficou sabendo o porque de Baek ter sido levado para o céu celestial. Ainda que ele não tenha sido uma testemunha crucial em todo aquele caso, ele foi levado em partes por ser filho do deus da água. Nem mesmo Kyungsoo que era amigo de Zitao a milhares de anos sabia que ele tinha um filho. Liu Xiehan abriu algumas exceções permitiu que os filhos dos deuses ficassem no céu celestial se quisessem. Junmyeon não exitou em aceitar, já que o maior desejo era poder ficar ao lado de seu pai e não vê-lo apenas em algumas ocasiões. Yixing não tinha mais nada no reino mortal, mas também não havia motivos para ficar no céu celestial, já que para ele, o deus da guerra era um completo estranho.

— O Baek também vai ficar. — Junmyeon abraçou o braço de Zhang e encostou a cabeça sobre o ombro do outro. — Isso é bom, porque por alguns instantes eu pensei que deixaria alguém importante para trás.

— Sim, isso é bom.

— Com tanta coisa acontecendo eu não pude te dizer. — Junmyeon colocou as mãos sobre o rosto de Yixing e o beijou. — Eu te amo, Zhang Yixing.

Zhang beijou o topo da cabeça de Junmyeon e os dois caminharam até uma grande árvore que ficava em frente ao palácio. A árvore possui belas flores amarela, que nunca haviam visto antes. Os dois garotos sentaram embaixo dela, durante todo o tempo em que ficaram lá eles não disseram muitas coisas um para o outro, somente trocaram carícias e observaram as enormes e fofas nuvens brancas. Yixing e Junmyeon não tiveram muitos momentos de paz juntos, então aquele momento tinha que ser apreciado. Ainda que tivesse dúvidas sobre ficar no céu celestial, Zhang sempre escolheria ficar ao lado de Junmyeon.

  
  
  



End file.
